


Way Past Curfew

by QueenofPasta



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Alice is softer, F/F, F/M, Future of our fav OTPs, M/M, Original Haught-Earp child(ern), Other, Skyler is basically confident Nicole Haught, WynDoc - Freeform, everyone gets some love, more tags to come, pretty gay, some original Earp kids, time travler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Cousins Alice Holiday-Earp and Skyler Haught find themselves in the year 2019. With no idea how they got there (or their partners for that matter), they have to find a way back to their time with the help of their parents.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday
Comments: 116
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this idea and wanted to give a try. Hopefully I did it justice. More to come. Enjoy!

Skyler Jasmine Haught slowly opened her eyes. She groaned as she sat up, looking around for her cousin. 

“Alice? Alice!”

A groan from not to far away caught Skyler’s attention. She stood and winced as she put weight on her most likely sprained ankle. She limped over to her prone cousin. 

“Good God.” Alice moaned. “It feels like I have the hangover from hell.” She accepted her cousins hand and stood. She closed her eyes as the world turned for a moment.

“What happened? Where are we?” 

Skyler shrugged. “I dunno. It all happened so fast. I think we’re still in Purgatory so the blast couldn’t have been that bad.” 

Alice nodded in agreement. Together the girls started to walk townward. 

—————

The girls had been walking for an hour or so when they spotted a police cruiser driving down the road. Skyler groaned. 

“Shit. They’ll tell Mom if they catch us. Maybe we can run?”

“To late for that.” Alice said as the cruiser started to slow. 

The cruiser stopped next to the duo.

The window rolled down to revel a tired redhead. Skyler gasped. She had only seen a few pictures from her moms past, but she was pretty sure that the women in front of her was non other than Nicole Haught-Earp. Alice cursed under her breath beside her.

Nicole gave the girls a once over.

“What are you girls doing out here?” She asked. For a moment both girls stood in shocked silence. Alice elbowed her cousin in the side. Skyler shook her head slightly and cleared her throat before speaking.

“Umm. We were camping and uh we were coming back, but we found out that our truck had been stolen so we had to walk.” She said, making a story up on the spot.

“Mhm.” Nicole hummed skeptically. The trio was silent for a moment.

“Well, lucky for you guys, I am just finishing my shift. I can give you a lift to the station and then home. What are your names?” Nicole asked breaking the silence. 

“Our names.” Alice stuttered, just as shocked to see her aunt here as Skyler was. 

“Our names are Allison and Sarah. Harp.” Skyler blurted hoping to cover up her cousins awkwardness. Nicole narrowed her eyes at the young women. 

“Have you two been drinking?” She asked 

Skyler blushes. “No ma’am.”

“Hmm. Okay. Into the car ladies. Let’s get you to the police station and then home.”

Skyler and Alice climbed into to cruiser. 

“Thanks M- Officer Haught.” Skyler said. 

If Nicole noticed her slip, Skyler couldn’t see it.

“No problem ladies.”

———————

The ride to the station was quiet and tense. Nicole let the pair out of the back of the car.

“Alright, so you guys go in there and fill out a report on the truck. I’m going to change really quick and I’ll met you in front of the station.” Nicole said.

Skyler and Alice both nodded. “Where do we go to do that?” Alice asked.

“I’ll show you. It’s on my way anyway.” Nicole said already walking into the station. 

The girls followed her.

“What do we do?” Skyler whispered nervously.

“Follow my lead” Alice said under her breath. 

“You girls coming?” Nicole said over her shoulder.

“Yup!” Alice said cheerfully.

———————-

Nicole opened the door as both the girls walked through. The trio approached the front desk. An older lady in uniform was standing, filling out a report of some kind.

“Hey Jane.” Nicole said to the other officer. “This is Allison and Sarah Harp. Their car got stolen. Could you help them fill out a form?” Jane nodded.

“Thank you! I’m running a little late.” Nicole smiled gratefully. 

“Got a haught date officer?” Alice smirked unable to help herself.

Nicole looked at the girl quizzically. Before she could respond, the door to the station opened. 

Wynonna Earp walked in holding a coffee and eating a doughnut, Peacemaker hanging at her hip. 

“Ah Deputy Haughty. Waverly’s right behind me.” she said mouth full of doughnut.

Nicole cursed under her breath.

“I was going to pick her up at the homestead.”

“Well she’s here now.” Wynonna said walkingpassed the front desk. Nicole rolled her eyes at her. 

“Hey baby!” came a cheerful voice from the door. Nicole face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend. She swept Waverly into a hug and gave her a kiss.

Forgotten in the corner, Skyler smiled at the younger version of her parents. Alice was still staring at her mom, who was currently trying to beat the coffeemaker into submission. 

Nicole turned, Waverly still in her arms, to look at Wynonna. 

“Haven’t you already had a coffee Earp?” she said.

“The need for more coffee is strong Haught to trot.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes at the nickname. “Try putting water in it Earp.” 

Waverly sighed at the bickering between them. “Are you ready to go?” she asked Nicole.

“Not quite yet cutie. I gotta change and I offered to take these two girls home.” Nicole said gesturing to Skyler and Alice. “Their truck was taken while they we camping.” 

“Oh!”

“Yeah.”

Waverly kissed Nicole once more and pushed her lightly away. “Go change. I’ll help them with the paperwork.” Nicole smiled at her girlfriend before turning to the locker room. Waverly turned to the girls smiling as well. 

“Alright. First off, my name’s Waverly. And you guys are?”

This time it was Skyler that elbowed her cousin. Alice stopped staring at Wynonna and turned to face her Aunt.

“Allison and Sarah Harp.” Skyler said putting her hand out to shake Waverly’s. Waverly smiled again.

“Nice to meet you. Are you sisters?” Waverly said shaking Skyler’s hand. Skyler was stunned for a moment at the feel of her mom’s hand in hers.

“Uh, No ma’am. Cousins.” Alice answered.

“Oh very nice!” Waverly dropped Skyler’s hand and walked over to the desk to grabbed some papers.

“Follow me and we’ll get the paperwork done and hopefully find your truck soon!”

The trio sat down at a table. 

“Okay. So what is the make and model of the truck?” Waverly asked.

Skyler hesitated. “Umm. I don’t really know. It was a rental. We aren’t from around here really.” It wasn’t a total lie. Alice nodded beside her.

“Yeah. We don’t have  phones either. We left them in the truck and they are probably dead by now. So what day is it?” Alice asked casually.

Skyler glared at her cousin who wasn’t the best at being inconspicuous. Waverly looked puzzled for a moment.

“June 18 2019. How long have you guys been camping?”

“A while apparently.” Alice said.

Skyler sat stunned. Waverly looked worriedly at the girls now.

“Are you two okay?” she asked.

The two girls shared a quick look. Finally Alice nodded. Skyler turned back to her Mom. 

“You aren’t going to believe it.” 

A shadow passed in Waverly’s eyes. She laughed quietly.

“Try me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Skylar tell their moms the truth and the gang heads to Shorty’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. In this world, season three has passed, but no Garden or Bulshar. Jolene has come and gone and Dolls has died. Waverly and Nicole share the name Haught in Alice and Skyler’s world.

Skyler stood nervously in the old Black Badge room. She cast a glance over to her cousin who was trying her best to hide her nervousness. Waverly stared at the two waiting. Wynonna sipped her newly brewed coffee next to her sister. The group was waiting for Nicole to come back. After a few agonizingly quiet minutes, the redhead walked through the door.

  
“What’s going on?” she asked cautiously. She had taken a quick shower and when she got out, she saw she had a text from Waverly telling her to meet in the old Black Badge room.  
“Apparently these two have something to say, but wouldn’t tell us until all of us were here.” Wynonna said dryly. Skyler glanced at Alice again. Alice looked back at her and both took a deep breath. They looked back to their moms. Nicole stood next to Wynonna, arms crossed. Wynonna leaned against the wall, sipping her coffee. Waverly sat on a table on the other side of Wynonna. All the women were watching the girls.  
Skyler started. “So basically this is going to sound crazy no matter how I say it. So I’m just gonna say it. Alice and I-“

“We’re your daughters.” Alice finished. Wynonna paused mid sip.

“Not possible.” Wynonna spat.  
“Try again.” Alice retaliated.  
Wynonna sat her coffee cup on the table next to Waverly who was still just sitting there staring.  
“Prove it.” Wynonna said.  
Alice sighed, “Fine. My name is Alice Michelle Holiday-Earp. My father is Doc Holiday, yes that Doc Holiday. My mother is Wynonna Earp, who was tasked to kill 77 undead outlaws killed by Wyatt Earp using his gun Peacemaker. You guys gave me up to be raised by Aunt Gus outside of the triangle so I would be safe. And my younger brother’s name is Wyatt Xavier and he was born a year after you broke the curse. Everyone has always just called him X after uncle Dolls.”  
  
“And my name is Skyler Jasmine Haught. My Mama’s name is Nicole Rayleigh Haught who has been the sheriff since my birth and was once shot. My Mom’s name is Waverly Grace Earp who is half angel and also my aunt Nonna once slept with my grandfather Julien who is my angel grandfather that saved my Mama from dying. But he ended up dying himself. Oh also, my twin brother is named after my dead angel grandpa as well as grandpa Nedley. Julien Randy Haught.”  
The girls looked at each other while the women across from them stood shocked. “That all?” Alice asked Skyler.  
“Think so.”  
They turned to face their mothers. Silence fell in the room. Alice crossed her arms and leaned against the bookshelf and Skyler had her hands in her pocket. Nicole tried to speak a few times, but was unsuccessful.  
“Are you guys okay?” Skyler asked worriedly. Waverly looked like she was about to pass out.  
“Umm. How-how-how old are you guys?” Nicole stammered.  
“I just turned twenty and Sky and Jules are going to be seventeen soon.” Alice answered.  
“And your brother?” Wynonna said softy. “Fifteen.”  
Wynonna nodded as she tried to wrap her head around all the information she had just absorbed.  
“Are you and Julien identical?” Waverly asked quietly.  
Skyler smiled. “Umm. You always say I look more like Mama and Mama says Jules looks like you.”  
“Well you do have the dimples.”  
Skyler chuckled softy. “So does Ady.” Both Nicole and Waverly lifted their heads at the name.  
“Ady?” Skyler nodded.  
“Adalina. You guys had her three years after us. She’s 14.”  
Nicole took a deep breath. She had three kids. Three teenagers. With Waverly. Waverly walked over to Skyler and cupped her cheeks. The two stood eye to eye. The older woman’s eyes were watery.  
“You have your mothers eyes and aunts hair. You look so beautiful.”  
A tear ran down Waverly’s face. “I’m a mom.” she said mainly to herself. Skyler smiled, dimples popping.  
“And a pretty good one at that.” Her own eyes were filled with tears. Waverly hugged her. Hard. She felt another pair of arms wrap around them and Skyler smell the all to familiar scent of vanilla doughnuts. She relax in her mothers arms for a moments.  
Alice watched the trio together and smiled. “Bunch a saps.” she said quietly. She turned and saw her own mother walking toward her.  
“So your my kid huh?”  
“Pretty sure.”  
Wynonna was a hair length away. She stopped and looked at the young woman in front of her. It felt like only a moment ago she had held her in her arms. She looked into Alice’s eyes. “You have your dads eyes.” she said softy.  
“And his aim too. I win at the fair every year.” Wynonna nodded awestruck.  
“You know the hardest thing I ever had to do was give you up. I thought -think- about you constantly. I-“ Wynonna paused, overcome with emotion. This was her child and from the sound of it, she had a son too. Alice stood arms crossed over her chest and sniffed. Both women stood for a moment. Suddenly, as if a starting gun that only the two of them heard, they stepped toward one another and wrapped their arms around them. Alice let out a breath as she felt her mom grab her tighter. A single tear fell down each of their faces. A minute or two passed and the hugs ended. Alice and Wynonna both wiped away tears that everyone pretended not to see. Skyler smiled at her moms, happy they were here with her. Waverly sniffed and wiped her eyes before speaking again.  
“So, now that we know who you are, how did you two get here?”  
“Well, its kinda a long story.” Alice began. “We got time.” Wynonna said. Alice smiled widely showing that she too had a dimple. “Well then. Let’s get started, but first. Can we go to Shorty’s?” Alice asked.  
“Yup.” Nicole started. “You’re defiantly Wynonna’s kid.” The group laughed and headed out to Shorty’s. ——————————-

Finally the women were seated at a booth. The girls were on one side and Wynonna and Nicole sat across from them. Waverly headed to the back to get drinks. Without warning, Doc strolled up and kissed Wynonna on the head.

“Now I do support day drinkin being the owner of a bar and all, but this is early even for an Earp.” Doc drawled. Alice froze around the site of her father. Doc looked over and noticed to two girls across from them.  
“Well hello. I do not believe we have met. I am John Henry. The owner of this fine establishment.”  
He held out his hand for the girls to shake. Alice remains frozen until Skyler stepped on her foot under the table. She smiled at him, the notorious Haught dimples on full display, and shook his hand.  
“Hello I’m Skylar.” she said politely. “Skylar Haug-“ Skylar caught herself before she finished and looked over at her cousin. Alice gave a small nod of approval. Skylar turned back to Doc who looked puzzled.  
“Skylar Haught.”

Doc narrowed his eyes at the girl. He dropped her hand and turned to Nicole. “Is this a relative of yours Sheriff?”

Nicole held back a smile. “Kind of.” she said as she spotted Waverly coming back to the table with drinks.  
“Alright. Sprites for the ladies and three virgin Piña Coladas. Hey Doc!” Waverly said as she squeezed in next to Nicole.  
  
“So Waves, Doc was just asking if Skylar here was a relative of mine.” Nicole said.

“Hmm really.” Waverly didn’t know who the girls wanted to tell about there ancestry, so she played dumb.  
“You could say I’m a relative of the Haught’s. I’m their daughter.” Skyler said. Doc, who had been in the process of grabbing Waverly’s drink, froze midair. He turned to face the girl.  
“Pardon me, but it sounded like you said daughter.”  
Skyler nodded while taking a sip of her soda. Doc turned to Waverly and Nicole, who just smiled.  
“If you think that’s weird, just wait.” Wynonna said smirking. Alice faced her dad. “I’m Alice Michelle Holiday-Earp.” She paused. “Hey Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is tense around Doc. Skylar talks a little bit about their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t usually post three chapters a night, so I wouldn’t get used to it. 😅. I’ve already gotten some comments and I really appreciate it guys. It’s awesome to read them.

Doc stood there and just looked at her. Finally he spoke.

“That can’t be possible.” he said.

“Well, believe it or not. I don’t really care either way. It’s the truth.” Alice said.

Alice scooted her way out of the booth and passed her father. She was headed toward the bathroom.

The trio of adults watched her go. Skylar sighed and got up to follow her. She patted Doc on the shoulder as she passed. Doc looked at Wynonna.

“How - What?” he stuttered. Wynonna shrugged.

“I don’t know, all I know is that she and little Haught came in to the station this morning and are apparently from the future. I asked them to prove it. Alice knew why she grew up outside of the ghost river triangle and who you are. Skylar knew Waves was part angel.” Wynonna smiled softy. “She has your eyes and apparently your aim Doc.” Doc smiled under his mustache.

“And your sass and hair.” Wynonna smiled and nodded.

————————————————————

Skyler pushes open the rickety old door to the woman’s bathroom and found her cousin splashing her face with water.

Skyler walked up beside her and leaned against the counter.

“You alright there?” Alice paused.

“I don’t know.”

Skylar nodded.

“Okay.”

She waited.

Alice forcefully shut off the tap and turned to face her cousin.

“I just wasn’t ready to see him again so soon I guess. Back home Mom said I had the choice to see him or not after he left. Of course X really wanted to so. I know my mom still loves him and all, but I still don’t understand why he left. For five years her was gone without explanation. Mom wouldn’t explain it to me. Neither would Aunt Nicole or Waverly.” Alice rubbed her eyes with one hand. Skyler put a hand on her shoulder.

“We are in this together okay? We can leave right now if you want. We can tell the Moms that you aren’t feeling well or something and go from there.”

As good as running away sounds to Alice, she knew she couldn’t do it. She sighed.

“Nah. Let’s just go back and bare it. Mom seems happy with him right now and I don’t want to break that. If we ask to leave, she’ll ask questions that I do t really want to answer.” Skylar nodded again.

“Okay Ali. Up to you.” 

Alice took another deep breath and together the cousins walked back to the table. 

——————————————

When the girls got back to the table, the adults were talking quietly about something. They quiet tabled the discussion as they say the girls coming toward them.

“Hey. Everything alright?” Wynonna asked. 

“Yup. Just peachy.” Alice responded.

Doc stood quietly for a moment.

“Alice. Would it be alright if I joined you all here? At the table? Givin your earlier reaction, I fear we may not have the best relationship.” Doc placed his hat over his heart. Alice paused for a moment.

“Umm. Sure. I Umm. Sure.” Doc grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat.

“So tells about yourselves.” Wynonna said.

“Wynonna.” Waverly scolded. 

“What? I wanta learn about my kid. Don’t tell me your not curious too.” Waverly couldn’t so she sat back. Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly as she spoke.

“Don’t feel pressured. If you don’t want to tell us anything you don’t have too.”

Skylar shrugged. “It’s fine. I don’t mind. I can tell you about Jules and Ady too if you’d like.” 

Waverly barely contained a squeal. 

“Only if you want too” she replied calmly.

Skyler ran her hands through her hair before beginning. “Okay. Umm. So I’m a junior in high school and Jules being the smarty pants of the family is a senior. Or going to be soon. Ady just finished her freshman year and is somehow already on the varsity softball team. I’m the captain of the varsity basketball team. We all go to Purg high. Jules doesn’t really play any sports. He is the captain of the chess and debate teams though. Uncle Jeremy and Uncle Robin help out with those a lot. Ady looks more like you Mom. She has brown hair and hazel eyes and has practically half the school falling for her. She gets by well enough in school. Jules also looks like you, but him and I both have the ginger gene. His is more like Mama’s though. You guys both have very bright hair. Mines darker obviously.” Skyler ran her fingers through her short dark red hair and continued. “Jules also wears glasses because he jacked up his vision reading so many damn books. Last year, my basketball team won the state championship and Ady made it to the semifinals with her team. She also got a girlfriend the middle of last year some how and managed to hide it from you guys for like 4 months before Mom noticed something was up. I came out in 8th grade by bringing a girl home and Mama found us making out in the couch in basement an hour later. Jules had a girlfriend for most of the year last year, but they broke up and now he’s dating a cheerleader somehow. I don’t really know. And uh yeah that’s about it.” 

Waverly wiped a tear away. Nicole was beaming. 

“You play basketball? That’s awesome.” Nicole said.

“Yup. You were the one that got me and Ady into sports.” 

Nicole nodded in acknowledgment.

“What about me and your Mom? What are we like?”

“Umm pretty much the same. You are still the sheriff and Mama teaches history at Purg high with Uncle Jeremy and Robin.” 

“What about our family?” Wynonna asked.

Alice tensed for a moment. Skyler grabbed her hand under the table. 

“Umm. Pretty normal. Yeah. Umm. X plays football and baseball. He has a girlfriend and is a gonna be a sophomore in high school. I graduated two years ago and I work at the police station with you an Aunt Cole.” 

Wynonna nodded in approval.

“What about you? Anybody special in your life?”

Alice hesitated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some options for who Skylar, Ady, Jules, X, and Alice are dating  
> SKYLER  
> Astra Hardy  
> Poise Croft  
> Nobody  
> ADY  
> Jennifer Nedley  
> Olive York  
> Random person  
> Sarah Gardner  
> JULES  
> Abby Jett  
> Stacey Perley  
> Random  
> X  
> Riley Cooper  
> Sam Ray  
> Jessie Anderson  
> ALICE  
> AJ Croft (Girl or boy)  
> Charlie Jefferson (girl or boy)  
> Nobody   
> Random  
> Leave you answers down below or if you have other characters you want to see comment those too. Thank you guys!


	4. Not actually a chapter (there will be one tonight or tommorrow)

Okay. First of all thank you guys so much for leaving comments. I do my best to respond to all of the comments. I am so glad that so many of you are giving input and liking the fic! Secondly, chapter 4 will be written sometime today and be posted either tonight or tomorrow. Last chance to comment on the Haught and Hoilday-Earl kids partners. If you guys have any other ideas or comments on something you maybe want to see in this fic, please drop a comment. Thank you guys so much for reading this fic!   
~Queenofpasta🤓


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about the future part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d expect another chapter tonight. One good thing about the mess the world is currently in, is that I have quite a bit of time in my hands. I love reading your comments so much guys! They mean so much to me. Enjoy ❤️

Alice scratched the back of her neck. She hadn’t even told her actual mom about Charlie yet.  
“We’ve been busy lately. No real free time to uh socialize really.” Alice said  
“Do you guys work together?” Wynonna asked.  
“Ahh well, umm technically no.” Alice responded.  
“What does that mean?” Nicole asked.

“It means that Skyler is underage, but refuses to listen to authority.” Alice said glaring at her cousin.  
Skyler blushed and chuckled nervously.  
  
“Hmm. That sounds like somebody I know.” Nicole said looked over to her beautiful girlfriend.  
  
Waverly rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Once. That happened once.” She said.  
  
“And what happened?”  
  
Waverly now blushed, but she looked into the eyes of the redhead.“If I always listened to authority, Skyler wouldn’t exist now would she Sheriff?” Waverly said.  
Nicole laughed and nodded. “Fair enough.” She leaned down to kiss Waverly.  
Simultaneously, Alice and Wynonna both fake gagged. They looked over at each other and smiled. A moment passed as each sat in comfortable silence.  
“So, is knowing all of this stuff going to change the future or whatever?” Wynonna said. Alice thought for a moment.  
“I don’t think so. Hopefully when we get sent back, this time goes back to normal.” Alice paused, “You guys will or at least you should forget about us.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
Another moment passed.  
“So Skyler. How’s school and everything?” Waverly, ever the scholar, asked.  
“Ah its school. Like I said before, Jules is the smarty and is in like all honors and AP courses. Me and Ady are more into sports and stuff. I like school though it’s not to bad.” Skyler answered.  
“Yeah, when you actually go.” Alice said quietly.  
Skyler scowled at her cousin. “Dude.”  
Wynonna put a hand over her heart, “A girl after my own heart.”  
Waverly slapped her sister on the arm. “Nonna.”  
“What?”  
Waverly sighed.  
“It’s not like you didn’t skip when you went to school.” Skyler said, her focus still on her cousin.  
“Yeah, but that’s different.”  
Skyler threw her hands in the air. “Oh do explain dear cousin.”  
“I’m an Earp so-“  
“So am I!”  
“It’s different and you know it.”  
“How?”  
“I don’t skip to see Hardy for one.”  
Alice knew she crossed a line the moment she said it. Skyler stared at her. She had a redhead temper like her Mama. It was rare, but when it came out, it was ugly. The other women at the table looked confused. Had she said Hardy?  
“Really? So you have never skipped anything ever to go see somebody.”  
“Skyler.” Alice’s voice was low and full of warning.  
“Answer the question Alice.”  
“No.”  
“Girls!” Nicole’s authoritative voice came out as she tried to get the pair’s attention. Skyler looked at her mom, anger in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something. Nicole raised an eyebrow at her and she shut her mouth.  
“Sorry Mom.” she mumbled, her anger fading. Alice looked down at the table and picked at a hangnail.  
“Alright. Everybody take a breath for a moment. Skipping school isn’t a good thing no matter what, okay?” Nicole said. She paused a moment. “How do you skip school when your mom works there?” Nicole asked, half to herself.  
Skyler smiled. “Jules might be book-smart, but I got what Mom calls the Haught charm. It’s how we get free ice cream”

Alice rolled her eyes.“And when she says charm she means she flirts to a hall monitor until they give her a pass.”

“That was one time. Plus Greg is gross.”  
Waverly laughed at the banter between the two girls.  
“I usually go to morning classes so I’m marked as in attendance and then leave. Some teachers are too lazy and Uncle Jeremy is really easy to convince not to do something. It’s not like I’m gone everyday are anything. Just every once and a while.” Skyler bit at a nail.   
“Where do you go?” Waverly asked curious. Nicole reached across the table to put a hand on her daughters shoulder. “Please tell me you don’t smoke behind the school.”  
Skyler laughed. “No way. I’m hoping to get a basketball scholarship. Cigs would ruin my chance.”  
Nicole smiled, “Well that didn’t stop me.” Skyler looked at her appalled.  
“You smoked?”  
Nicole ignored the question. “Answer your Mom. Where do you go?”  
Skyler got quiet. She hadn’t told her actual Moms about this either. Alice saw how uncomfortable her cousin was and stepped in.  
“Usually she is with me. Being an Earp in Purgatory didn’t stop being a job even after you broke the curse Ma.” she said.  
“I break the curse?” Wynonna stammered.  
Alice waved her hand at her mom.  
“Yeah, old news. Any way. I help around Purgatory legally. Sky helps, well, illegally. We help get rid of supernatural nasties. I’m assuming that one of them is the whole reason we’re here.”  
“It’s happened before, it’ll happen again.” Wynonna said.  
“What happened to you?” Skyler asked.  
“Well, it might be easier to ask what didn’t happen. I’ve been to the past as a ghost and died. Your Mom here,” Wynonna pointed to Waverly, “Gave a trophy to a witch to save Haught Pants, and we all ended up in an alternate universe where I was again, dead.”  
“Yeah, but like who wasn’t dead during that time at one point or another.” Waverly reasoned. Doc nodded in agreement.  
“Fair. Plus Haught to Shot has almost died like a billon times.” Wynonna pointed to Nicole.  
“It was like twice.”  
Skyler stared wide-eyed at her mom. “What happened?”  
Nicole played with her straw for a minute before answering. Waverly squeezed their joined hands in support.  
“Well, I got bit by a poisonous widow and about 6 months later, I got stabbed. Your mom here saved me in one way or another both times.”  
Skyler was awestruck. “Cool.” Nicole laughed at her daughter expression. The group continued to talk for a few hours before Alice yawned. Wynonna looked at her phone. It was about 6:30pm and more and more people we coming into Shorty’s.  
“How about we head back to the Homestead? It’s been a long day for you girls.” Wynonna said. Both Alice and Skyler nodded.  
Everyone was walking out when all of a sudden, Skyler’s pocket began to vibrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on tumblr (Queen-of-Pasta) If you feel inclined too.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is leaving Shorty’s when Skyler gets a surprising phone call and some unexpected guests arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, by the end of the chapter you will have been introduced to all the love partners of the Earp kids. Let me know what you guys think about it. 😉

Skyler froze and grabbed Alice’s arm. Both looked down to her jean pocket. Waverly looked back at the two girls. She stopped.  
“What’s wrong?”  
This caused the other adults to freeze as well. Skyler slowly lifted the phone from her pocket. On screen it said: Mom Haught #1. Skyler looked at Alice. How was this even possible?  
Waverly put her hands on to her hips, “I thought you guys didn’t have phones?”  
“We time traveled into the past almost 19 years. I didn’t think my mom paid for the unlimited range deal at AT&AT.” Skyler said. She raised a shaking hand and answered the call.  
“Hello?”  
 _“Skyler.”_ It was Waverly.  
“Hey Mom.”  
 _“Don’t hey mom me right now. Where are you_?”  
“I’m at Shorty’s with Alice.”  
“ _Do you know where your brother and sister are? Or your cousin? Jules went to hang out at the park and Ady went to the pool, but they were supposed to be home an hour ago. Are they with you?”  
_ Skyler knew her siblings were both with their girlfriends.  
“No they aren’t. Have you tried calling them?”  
“ _Yup. No response. Can you come home? Bring Alice with you. Apparently X isn’t answering his phone either. Wynonna_ is _heading over here_.” Waverly paused, _“Her dad too.”_

“Umm.” Skyler looked at Alice. Alice shrugged. Skyler covered the phone with her hand.  
“What do I say?” She whisper-yelled. Alice looked at a loss. Before Skyler could answer, she heard a noise at the other end of the phone.  
“ _Hold on a second sweetie, your mom’s_ _home.”_ Waverly said. It sounded like Waverly put the phone on the table by the following sounds.  
“ _Did you find them?”_  
 _“No. They weren’t at park or the pool, or even Shorty’s.”_  
Skyler’s blood ran cold. Crap.  
A pause.  
“ _Well I have Skyler on the phone and she said her and Alice are at Shorty’s now.”_  
 _“What? I didn’t see them. Give it here._ ” There was some shuffling noises before Nicole spoke.  
“ _Hey Sky.”_  
 _“Hey.”_  
 _“Are you in trouble or hurt at all?”_  
 _“No mom.”_  
 _“Where are you really? I can come pick you and Alice up.”_  
Skyler once again looked up at the people around her. Wynonna was bitting her nails and Waverly and Nicole were both thinking. Doc had stayed behind to help run the bar. Suddenly Nicole stepped closer and reached for the phone. Skyler pulled back.  
“What are you doing?” she whisper-yelled again. “She’ll recognize your voice!”  
“Right. Tell here you are helping the CCC with clean-up.”  
“The what?”  
“It’s a program for troubled youth and young adults I started when I became sheriff a few months ago. Only myself and Waverly and a few probation officers know about it. Say you are picking up a friend or something.”  
“Fine.” Skyler put the phone back up to her ear. “I lied. Sorry Mom. I’m picking up somebody from the CCC. It might be an hour or two before I can come back.”  
 _“Oh.”_  
“What?” Skyler’s question was answered on the other end with silence.  
“Moms?”  
“ _Did you go out with Alice today?”_ Her mother’s voice was stern. Skyler became confused.  
“Umm.”  
“ _Answer the question Skyler.”_  
“Yeah. I did.” A pause. “How’d you know?”  
Her mom’s sigh came across as a burst of static.  
 _“Because the CCC failed a year after I became sheriff, but she doesn’t know that. What was the call you and Alice responded too?”_  
“Uh. Well, there was a lady complaining of mirages in her house and nightmarish figures of her husband and kids. Alice figured it was a simple shadow demon, so we headed out there.”  
 _“Mhm. And?”_  
“And it wasn’t.”  
 _“Okay. Hold on a second.”_  
There was some whispers and shuffling before Skyler heard her mom again, this time Waverly.  
 _“Okay Sweetie. Don’t ask how we know, we just do. Let me talk to, uh well, me. Waverly. Hand the phone to Waverly.”_  
The Waverly standing in front of Skyler was staring at the phone in her future daughters hand. Skyler had put the phone on speaker mode only moments before. With a shaking hand, Waverly reached out and grabbed it.  
“Umm. Hello?”  
“ _Oh wow. This is one of the weirdest things I’ve ever done. Anyway. Nicole and I can’t really tell you exactly what is happening, because, well, we don’t remember it all. But I do remember what is going to happen next. You are all outside of Shorty’s right now right?_ ”  
“Yeah.”  
“ _Okay. Nicole, I assume you are next to me, her, whatever. Stand behind her.”_ With a confused look at the phone, Nicole moved to stand behind Waverly.  
“Okay. Done.” she said.  
“ _Alright then.”_ A door opened and a hushed conversation was heard.  
 _“Alice.”_ It appeared that Wynonna had arrived at the Homestead.  
Alice grabbed the phone from Waverly’s hand.  
“Mom!”  
“ _Hey there Baby-girl. Are you alright?”_  
“Yeah. I’m okay.”  
“ _Okay. Stay calm and listen to me. Things are only going to get more confusing before they get better okay. You need to stay calm and use your head. Remember that I love you no matter what okay?_ ” Alice was confused.  
“Okay. I love you too.”  
“ _Take care of your brother. Skyler, you too Ady will be scared. Be safe and-“_  
The phone went black.  
“Mom? Mom!” Alice shouted into the phone. The group stood in shock.  
  
“Sky! Sky!”  
  
A shout from down the street shook Skyler out of her trance. She turned to see her little sister and cousin running towards her with her brother in tow. Ady has tears in her eyes, but was trying to maintain a sense of calm.  
“Ady?” Skyler caught the younger girl as she flew towards her. X ran to his sister for a hug as well. Jules ran up to Skyler slightly out of breath.  
“What is going on?” he said. Skyler rested her head on her sister’s shoulder and shook her head.  
“I have no idea.”

“Also, sorry.”

Skyler furrowed her brows in confusion as she released Ady.  
“For what?”  
That was when Skyler noticed the others behind him.  
A small girl with red hair not unlike her moms with blue eyes stood next to another girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Riley Cooper and Jennifer Nedley. Behind them was women with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Skyler didn’t recognize her, but from the way that Alice tensed next to her, she figure she knew her. The girl next to the blonde was black haired girl with olive skin and blue eyes. Abby Perley.  
Finally, Skyler’s eyes landed on the last girl. With chocolate colored hair and green eyes with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, Skyler knew she was in trouble.  
It was none other than Astra Hardy.

“Holy shit.”

Skyler turned back to Julien, who was staring at the women in front of him.  
“Moms?” Julien stared wide mouthed. Ady turned away from Skyler and gasped. X, who was standing next to his sister, did the same.  
The trio of women were speechless. In front of them were their..their kids. All of them.  
Julien did indeed look like a male version of Waverly, except he had Nicole’s height and hair. He was gangly and had on a pair of black glasses that framed his hazel green eyes.  
Nicole opened and closed her mouth like a guppy.  
Wynonna stared down at who she assumed was her son. He had striking blue eyes like his sister, but somehow had light hair, almost blond. He was almost as tall as Alice and gangly like his cousin. He stared right back at her wide-eyes.  
Ady watched her moms. Waverly looked over to the younger girl. It was such a shock to see her face with Nicole’s dimples on a teenager, on her daughter, that with all the other surprises that had happened today, Waverly fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr Queen-of-Pasta if you feel inclined to. Hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole walks in on an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so I’m going to hopefully start a sort of schedule for all of my fics. I’m going to try posting once a week, twice at most. I’m sorry for the inconstant posting. Hopefully this will fix it. As always thanks for reading! Enjoy!

“Waves. Babe.”  
“Babygirl!”  
“Aunt Waverly.”  
“Mom?”  
Waverly groaned. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself laying on the sidewalk in front of Shorty’s. She looked at the people crowded around her. She looked about her to find Nicole’s worried face looking back at her.  
“Hey cutie. You feel okay?” she said.  
Waverly nodded and groaned again softly as she sat up, and then with the help of Nicole, stood.  
“You okay there Babygirl?” Wynonna asked. peering into her sisters eyes.  
“I’m alright Nonna.” Waverly responded.  
“Let’s get to the Homestead. Or somewhere that isn’t in the middle of the frickin street.” Wynonna said.  
Nicole nodded as she put a steadying arm around her girlfriend. “Yeah, but how are we going to get everyone there?”  
Wynonna turned around to face the group of teens.  
“Oh yeah. You guys.”  
————————————————————  
Alice raised a coffee mug to her lips. She sat in the barn. She needed a moment to herself after everything that happened today. She tried to remember what exactly had happened today, but it was all a mess in her head.  
She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a flask. She unscrewed the top and went to pour it into her cup.  
“Aren’t you a little young for that?”  
Alice’s head snapped up to see a blonde women leaning against the door jam.  
She sighed.  
“What are you doing here Charlie?” she said.  
Charlie pushed off the wall she had been leaning on.  
“Saw you come out here and followed. Figured you had a hell of a day.” Charlie said  
“You figured right.” Alice muttered.  
Charlie walked over to where Alice was sitting and stood in front of her. She tipped the brunettes chin so she could look at her.  
“Are you okay?” she asked sincerely. Alice jerked her head out of Charlie’s hand and looked away from her.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Wanna try that again?”  
Alice glared at her. Charlie stared right back. Alice’s gaze softened as she looked into Charlie’s soft brown eyes.  
“I’m tired, so tired.” Alice said letting her head fall. “I don’t know how we got here or how to get back and I don’t know who I can trust. What if all of this is just a glamour? Plus you’re here.”  
The corners of Charlie’s mouth raised slightly. “Sorry to be a burden.”  
Alice’s head snapped up, her cheeks reddening slightly.  
“No thats not what I meant. I-I-I-“ Alice took a deep breath and looked away again. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” she finished softly.  
Charlie kneeled down and out her hands on Alice’s thighs to steady herself.  
“Hey.” she said softly. “Look at me.”  
Alice remained invested in the barn floor.  
“Alice.”  
At her name, Alice slowly lifted her eyes.  
Charlie smiled softly when Alice finally met her gaze.  
“Hey there pretty girl.”  
Alice rolled her eyes and let out a huff.  
A moment passed.  
“I-I ah, umm, just stay close okay?” Alice whispered.  
Charlie tilted her head.  
“Always.” she said and leaned forward to gently slide her lips over Alice’s. Alice hesitated for a moment before setting her cup down and wrapping one hand in the dirty blonde hair, the other coming around to cup Charlie’s face. Charlie responded by running her hands from their position on Alice’s thighs to her back. Alice moaned softly at the pressure pulling her toward Charlie.  
After a moment, Charlie pulled Alice into her lap as the kiss became deeper. Alice straddled the blonde women’s hips and tangled both hands in her hair.  
Charlie transfered her lips from Alice’s down to her neck. Alice let her head fall back as Charlie peppered it with soft kisses and bites.  
Neither women was aware of approaching footsteps until it was too late.  
Nicole pushed open the barn door.  
“Oh!” She jumped back as the two girls quickly separated.  
“Umm. Sorry girls.” Nicole said as she walked into the barn. “I was looking for you guys. Wynonna called for some Chinese for dinner so ah yeah.” Nicole scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.  
Alice was looking away from her aunt as her face blushed. She had jumped off of Charlie so fast that she had landed on her back a foot or so away from the other girl.  
“Sounds good!” she squeaked.  
Charlie coughed into her hand and stood.  
“I’m gonna go help... set the table.” she said and quickly walked out the barn door.  
After Charlie’s abrupt exit, the barn fell into silence. Nicole gave her niece a moment to compose herself before speaking.  
“So, what’s her name?” she asked nonchalantly.  
Alice stood and brushed off her jeans, continuing to avoid eye contact.  
“Charlie.”  
Nicole nodded, “Cool, cool. Does ah your mom know?”  
Alice fiddled with the handle of her cup.  
“That’d be a no.”  
“Mmm. Okay.”  
Nicole turned to leave.  
“You aren’t going to tell her are you?” came Alice slightly panicked question.  
Nicole quickly turned around.  
“Of course not. It’s not my place.”  
Alice visibly relaxed at the redhead answer.  
“Okay. Thanks Aunt Cole.”  
Nicole smiled at the young women in front “Of course little Earp. Let’s go eat.”  
————————————————-  
The kitchen was full of teens grabbing food. Waverly leaned against the corner and watched them all. Three of them were her kids. Hers and Nicole’s. They had kids. Together.  
Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them at the sound of a door. She turned to see the young blonde women. She was slightly flushed. She stopped when she saw Waverly looking at her.  
“Sorry. I was in the barn talking to Alice.” the blonde said. She put out a hand. “I’m Charlotte Jefferson, but everybody calls me Charlie.”  
Waverly took the offered hand. “Waverly Earp. My fathers nickname was Charlie weirdly enough. Nice to meet you Charlie. Feel free to help yourself. Wynonna ordered enough for an army.” She dropped her hand.  
“Any meatless options by chance?” Charlie asked awkwardly.  
“I don’t know. Are you vegan?” Waverly responded.  
“Nah. I like cheese to much. Just vegetarian. Cows are too cute.”  
Waverly laughed. “I agree. There might be some sort of veggie mix, but I’m not sure. Let me know if there isn’t anything. I have some vegan lasagna in fridge still I think.”  
Charlie nodded. “Will do. Thank you ma’am.”  
Waverly watched her walk over to the food and grab a plate.  
Suddenly, she felt a cool hand touch her bare waist. She jumped and turned to find a sheepish Nicole.  
“Jeez Nicole. You scared me.” Waverly said.  
“Sorry baby. I found Alice.” Nicole pointed at the brunette who was now also grabbing a plate of food.  
“Mmm.”  
Waverly turned back around to watch all the kids. Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller women’s waist and put her head on her shoulder. In silence, the two watched the crowd.  
Nicole watched Skyler talk to who she assumed was her twin brother. The Waverly look-a-like was talking to the smaller blonde teen across from them.  
“We have kids.” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear. She felt Waverly nod.  
“We have kids.”  
———————————————————  
Wynonna sipped her coffee and looked over to Waverly. She saw Nicole wrapped around her.  
“Mm.”  
She looked back over to her daughter.  
Alice was currently in the process of ruffling the hair the boy that had run up to her earlier. Scowling the boy pushed her hand away. Alice laughed and continued to eat.  
Her little girl was all grown up. It felt like only yesterday that she had given birth to the little monster. The world was wild like that. Apparently she had two kids in the next 20 years. Wynonna shook her head in disbelief.  
Wynonna looked back over to her kids. Alice caught her eye and smiled. Wynonna smiled back. Alice returned her attention back to the teen next to her, but he was now focused on the redhead next to him.  
Alice rolled her eyes at him. Wynonna smiled to herself. She couldn’t believe how much of herself she saw in Alice.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Waverly.  
“How you feelin babygirl?” she asked setting down her mug.  
“Better. I just needed time to process for a moment.”  
Wynonna sighed. “Yeah, you’re telling me.”  
Waverly let out a small chuckle. She leaned into her sister.  
“You have kids. Three of em.” Wynonna said.  
“You have two.”  
“Yeah.”  
Wynonna, despite the confusion, smiled at the thought of her sister being a mom. At herself being a mom to two kids. After all it wasn’t a completely unpleasant thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and as always comments and criticism are always welcome! Stay safe y’all!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone settles down for the night. Alice and Sky have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are Friday for this good ol fic. I'm currently doing four fics at once, because I'm literally insane so there's that. Enjoy!

All the plates were stacked in the middle of the table. The teens around the table were laughing and joking with each other as the mothers watched. Waverly noticed that Alice and Charlie were being very careful to avoid any contact and that Ady was definitely Nicole’s child. She was confidently flirting with blonde next to her. Ady may have looked like her, but she acted like Nicole. She looked over to the twins and watched them interact with each other. They seemed close. That made Waverly smile. She knew she wanted to be a mom one day and she hoped that her kids would be close.

Next to her, Nicole stood and grabbed the remains of dinner to throw them away. Waverly stood to help, but Nicole stopped her. 

“No I got it. You rest.” She said. Waverly smiled at her love and Nicole placed a kiss on her forehead.

Waverly sat back down and grabbed the wine Wynonna had brought out and hour or so ago. It was getting late, but it didn’t look like anybody was getting ready stop talking anytime soon. Waverly sat back in her chair and sipped her wine. She cast another look around table. Her eyes fell on a pretty girl with brown hair and a sprinkle of freckles. She was sitting next to Charlie. She wasn't really involved with the conversation and was just sitting there looking down at the table. Waverly narrowed her eyes. The girl looked a little familiar, but Waverly couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Conversation continued for another hour or so before Waverly saw Alice yawn once again. Wynonna noticed as well.

"Alright. It's getting late. If we want to get you guys home, we should get some sleep." Wynonna said. Nicole and Waverly both nodded.

"So. How do we want to do this?" Wynonna asked.

Alice cocked her head at her. "What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean I am not going to let my nephew and niece sleep in the same room with their girlfriends. Or my s-son for that matter." Wynonna's hesitation was ignored in that moment as both Ady and Jules blushed along with the blonde and dark-haired girls next to them. X just shrugged. "Fair" he said.

Wynonna snorted at her kid.

"Okay. Alice and tall blonde-"

"Charlie."

"Alice and Charlie take my room."

The two girls avoided looking at one another.

"Baby Waves and Baby Haught will take your mom's room with Redhead 2 and Freckles."

Ady shrugged, indifferent, but Skyler tensed slightly. Nicole noticed and filed it away for later.

"Boys can take the barn and small blonde and blue eyes can go in the guest room."

Wavery snorted at her sisters descriptions of the teens. "How about you guys tell us your names?"

The teens laughed.

Charlie raised her hand, "I'm Charlotte Jefferson, but everyone calls me Charlie."

Redhead 2 raised her voice next, "Riley Cooper."

Small Blonde was next, "Jennifer Nedley." 

Nicole, who had been in the middle of an innocent sip of wine, began to cough violently. Waverly patted the older woman on the back, but kept her eyes on Jennifer.

"Nedley huh?" she said lighty.

"Yup. My Mom's name is Christina, Chrissy for short."

Nicole gave a final cough and straightened. Her future daughter was dating her surrogate father's granddaughter. Great.

"Anyhow," Blue eyes spoke up, "I'm Abby Perley."

Waverly furrowed her brows. "Like Greta Perley?"

Abby nodded. "Yup. That's my mom."

"Hm." Waverly nodded.

Everyone turned to the accurately named, "Freckles". She stared back at them nervously.

"Um, I'm Astra. Astra Hardy." she said quietly.

Nicole's eyes narrowed at the young girl. "Hardy?" 

"Um. Yeah." Astra didn't met their eyes.

"Like Champ Hardy?" Wynonna said.

Astra nodded. "He's my d-dad."

Wynonna looked bewildered. "Champ reproduced?"

Astra remained hunched over, picking at her fingernails.

"Who's your mother?" Waverly asked.

"What is this? 20 questions?" Skyler said.

Nicole looked at her daughter in suprise. "We are just getting to know her. That's all."

"Well maybe not everybody wants to share their life stories Mom." Skyler snapped. 

The kitchen fell into silence.

"Alright!" Wynonna said, rubbing her hands together, "Who's ready for bed?"

* * *

Skyler grabbed the pile of clothes outside of the door. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She took a deep breath.

"I'm s-sorry."

Skyler looked up and saw Astra sitting on one of the beds that her moms brought up minutes ago, hands in her lap. Skyler sighed.

"It's not your fault."

Silence fell in the large room. 

"Uh. Here." Skyler tossed a pair of pants and a t-shirt to Astra. "PJs."

Astra caught them and stood.

"Bathrooms down the hall if I remember correctly. "Skyler said, pointing over her shoulder. 

Astra nodded. "Thanks."

Skyler nodded. "Least I could do."

Astra walked over to Skyler and grabbed her free hand.

"Its not your fault." she whispered.

Skyler looked away from the girl. Another moment passed.

Skyler turned back to face Astra. "I-"

"Ooo! Jammies!" Ady barreled into the room followed closely by Riley. Skyler quickly dropped the other girls hand and both took a step back.

"Umm. Yeah. Some of Mom's old stuff looks like." Skyler said turning to her sister. "Here." She threw some clothes at the younger girls. "You guys get changed in here. I got to go talk to Alice for a minute." She dropped the leftover clothes on one of the beds and walked out. She heard Ady and Riley talking behind her and Astra's eyes on her.

* * *

Nicole sat on the couch that her and Waverly were going to share for the time being. She fell back against the cushions and blew out a breath. She fell Waverly sit down next to her and curl up into her side. The pair sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" Waverly whispered.

"Nothing really. I'm just tired." Nicole curled and arm around Waverly to pull her closer. "It's been a hell of a day." She felt Waverly laugh.

"That's an understatement love."

"Hmm."

Nicole let her eyes close and her head fall back. Waverly nuzzled further in Nicole and sighed contently.

"Bleh." 

Wynonna stood in the opening to the living room and watched her baby sister cuddling up to the taller redhead. Waverly opened her eyes and looked at her sister. Nicole sighed, used to the older Earp's interruption by now. 

"Bad enough I got to watch a bunch of horny teens. I don't need that from my baby sister jeez." Wynonna walked over to the cot the women had put on the floor earlier and plopped down. "Don't forget I'm in the room alright?"

Both Nicole and Waverly rolled their eyes.

"Really Nonna?"

"I'm just sayin Babygirl. Walls. Thin. I'd rather not have a live performance."

Nicole blushed slightly as she started to get under the blankets. Waverly tucked herself in front of the taller woman. Nicole put an arm around Waverly's waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss on the back of her neck.

Waverly let out a noise of pleasure.

"Mm. Love you." she whispered.

"Love you too baby."

"Night."

"Good Night."

"Night Lovebirds."

Nicole smiled. " Love you too Wynonna."

"Gross."

* * *

Skyler knocked on the door. It was opened a crack and squeaked as Skyler rapped her knuckles against it.

"Come in."

Alice was laying on her back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Skyler flopped down next to her.

"So today's been interesting." 

Alice chuckled dryly. "Understatement of the century cuz."

"How are you doing with it?" Skyler asked.

Alice snorted. "How am I doing? Really? I'm not the one that snapped at my mom and had to sleep in the same room as my ex." 

Skyler took a deep breath. "It's not ideal yeah. Where's your bunk mate?"

"Out for a smoke I think."

"Oh. Bad girl huh?"

Alice laughed. "Sure."

"How do you know her?" Skyler felt her cousin tense slightly next to her.

"She helps out around the Precinct and stuff."

"Hmm. Are you stuff?"

Alice sat up and looked down at the younger girl, a blush appearing on her cheekbones. "No!" 

Skyler, who had her eyes closed since she had fallen on the bed, just nodded. "Sure."

Alice glared at her. 

"Hey I- Oh. Hey." Charlie said as she walked into the room, smelling lightly of cigarette smoke.

Skyler sat up on the bed. She held out a hand. "Skyler Haught. Cousin extraordinaire and 1st place ginger."

Charlie laughed and shook Skyler's hand. "Charlie Jefferson. Normal person."

Skyler stood and dropped the other girls hand. "Well. I suppose I'll see y'all in the morning. Try and get some sleep." She looked over at her cousin. "Walls. Thin. Remember."

Alice put her head into her hands. "I hate you." she muttered.

"You love me." Skyler said as she walked out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Comments and criticism are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler can't sleep and neither can Waverly. They have a good talk before getting interrupted. Alice has a weird dream/flashback and Charlie helps take her mind off of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the update day for this is technically Friday, but I really like this concept, so eh. I may post another chapter tomorrow.  
> Note the rating from T to M just in case.

Ch 8

Skyler could not fall asleep. 

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand to look at the time. 

2:37am

Skyler sighed and put her phone back. She lifted the covers and slowly slid out of bed. She peered at her little sister. Ady was sleeping peacefully with her mouth hanging open. Riley was snoring lightly as Skyler passed and Astra’s bed was curiously empty. 

Skyler made her way to the door and slowly opened it, hoping not to wake the sleeping girls left in the room. She saw light coming from the porch of the old house as she made her way down the stairs. She grabbed a hoodie that she assumed was her moms from the coat rack by the door. She tugged the jacket over her head and patted her way to the front door.

On the way out, she saw her aunt sprawled out on the floor, mouth opening and snoring. Her mom was curled around a blanket with her brows furrowed. She noticed her other mom was nowhere in sight.

Quietly Skyler opened the front door. Both Waverly and Astra turned at the small squeak the door made as it opened.

Waverly smiled at her and Astra ducked her head.

“Can’t sleep huh?” Waverly said quietly.

Skyler shook her head. All was quiet for a moment. 

Astra stood suddenly. “Well uh, I should try to get some sleep I guess.” She looked over at Waverly. “Thank you for the tea Mrs. Haught.”

Waverly smiled. “No problem Astra. Please call me Waverly. I’m not that old.”

Astra smiled. “Okay. Thank you Waverly.”

“Get some sleep sweetie.” Waverly said as Astra made her way inside. 

Skyler sat in the chair that Astra had just vacated. Waverly sipped the tea in her hand and watched the young girl.

“What’s on your mind Sky?” Waverly asked after a moment.

Skyler took a deep breath. “Nothing much really. Whenever I can’t sleep, I sit on the porch at our house. The quiet helps me think and relax.”

“Mm. Me too.”

Skyler nodded. “Yeah. Mom has found me outside more than once after a sleepless night. When I was younger, you and I would make tea or hot chocolate and you would tell me stories.” Skyler smiled at the memory.

“Do you have a lot of sleepless nights?” Waverly asked, concern evident in her eyes.

Skyler rubbed the back of her neck. “Ah, not really. Although I have been diagnosed with insomnia. I don’t take meds though. They make me feel like crap.”

“Yeah I get that.”

A comfortable silence stretched on for a few minutes.

“Why are you awake mom?” Skyler asked.

Waverly sighed. “I get nightmares sometimes. An hour or two and a cup of tea help me relax.”

Skyler nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Waverly laughed softly. “You sound like Nicole. I’m okay.”

“You’ve always said I’m more like mom all around, but she swears I’m more like you.” Skyler said, smiling.

“Well you look an awful lot like her, that’s for sure. Dimples and everything.” Waverly pointed out.

“Yeah. When I was in elementary school, Wynonna always called me Mini Haught.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Ady was Mini Wave.”

“Huh. Did I carry all of you?” Waverly asked nonchalantly.

“Yup. But you guys used Mom’s eggs for Julien and I. You used a donor for Ady.” Skyler said.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

In the distance a wolf howl was heard. Waverly sipped her tea and thought about how she was going to carry and be a mom to three kids. Three. She smiled to herself. She would be married to Nicole and have three kids. She looked down at her finger and the ring that sat there. Months ago, she asked Nicole to marry her with Julien’s ring. Of course Wynonna had run in and interrupted. A month or so after that, Nicole had surprised her by kneeling down in Waverly’s room and asking her as well. That was only about a week ago and they hadn’t told anybody. They both agreed that they wanted the wedding to be small and intimate, most likely on the Homestead.

“Wow.” Waverly whispered out loud.

“Hm?”

Waverly looked over to the teen across from her. “I’m just thinking out loud. Sorry.”

“What are you thinking about?” Skyler yawned.

“Your mom and I just got engaged. We haven’t even told anybody yet. And then you guys show up.” Waverly smiled at her daughter's guilty face. “That’s not a bad thing, don’t worry. Finding out I have three awesome kids. That I’m a mom.” Waverly paused for a moment. “I always thought that I’d turn out like my mother. I was terrified to be a mother for a while. I thought I’d do something wrong or just be bad at parenting. Then I met your mom. She made me believe I could do anything I put my mind to. She made me feel loved and safe. I knew that if we had kids that she would love them with her whole self.”

Skyler smiled. “She’s a good mom. You are too. A bit strict for my taste, but hey.”

Waverly laughed at her daughter. “Well I’m glad. You are a strong young woman. I don’t know if I already told you this, but I’m sure as heck proud of who you are.”

Skyler took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

From inside the house came a loud gasp, breaking the tender moment between mother and daughter. Waverly turned her head at the noise.

“Seems like nightmares are contagious tonight.” She stood. “Thanks for sitting with sweetie.”

Skyler nodded. “Night Mama.”

“Night.” Waverly walked into the house, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Skyler sat in the quiet for a while longer before deciding to head back to bed and try to get some sleep. 

She shut the door behind her softly and slowly patted her way towards the stairs. As she passed the living room, she saw Waverly with her arms wrapped around a slightly shaking Nicole. She looked like she was whispering to her. Waverly had Nicole’s head in the crook of her neck and a hand on her head. Nicole’s arms were wrapped tightly around Waverly’s waist as she shook. Waverly caught her daughter’s eye over Nicole’s head and smiled sadly before returning her attention back to the redhead in her lap.

Skyler smiled back and slowly returned upstairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice sat up with a gasp. She sat and tried to grab pieces of the dream she just had. 

A woman in gray. 

A man in black was with her.

Trees.

Hot. 

Blurry.

Chanting.

Nothing.

Alice let her face fall into her hands. “Damn it.” She muttered. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Is everything okay Al?” Charlie whispered.

Alice nodded, removing her hands from her face. “Yeah. Fine. Just a weird dream.”

She felt Charlie sit up behind her. 

“It’s almost four.” Charlie said after looking at her phone.

“Mm.”

Alice felt lips on her bare shoulder and arms wrap around her waist. She let her eyes shut and relaxed into Charlie. Somehow, Alice found herself in between Charlie’s legs, her back to Charlie’s front.

Alice let out a soft moan as Charlie made her way up Alice’s throat, towards her jaw.

“Shhh. Thin walls remember.” Charlie whispered.

Alice felt the vibrations of her words through her whole body. Her brain recognized the words and tried to tell her to stop, but her body didn’t listen.

Alice tilted her head back and to the side to give Charlie better access and tried to grab Charlie’s hands with hers.

Charlie however, had a different idea and slid her hands under Alice’s tank top to rest them on Alice’s bare rib cage, all the while pressing open mouth kisses along the shorter girl's neck. Alice groaned and grabbed at Charlie’s hands under her shirt.

“We can’t.” Alice whispered softly, her eyes still shut.

“Can’t or won’t” Charlie growled softly as she bit at Alice’s pulse point.

Alice bit her lip to contain a moan.

“Charlie.” she said warningly.

Charlie ignored her, continuing up to Alice’s jaw.

“Charlie.” she said again.

Ignored.

Finally, Alice turned and met Charlie’s lips with her own.

A heated makeout session followed, and Alice threw off her tank top, leaving her in a lacy bra, and straddled Charlie. Charlie’s soon followed. Both women were breathing heavy when they finally separated. Alice ws cupping Charlie’s face in her hands and Charlie had Alice by the waist. 

Alice placed her lips on Charlie’s forehead. They sat in silence for a while. 

Finally Alice moved. She grabbed her tank top and threw it on. The room had grown lighter since Alice had woken up and grabbed her phone to look at the time. It was almost 5:30 and if memory served her correctly, Aunt Waverly got up at 5:30 almost everyday for an early morning cup of tea. Alice fell back against the pillows and tried to remember her dream again. Only pieces of it stuck out. A woman in grey and a man in black. Alice groaned. She was going to need a cup of coffee. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler chapter with Earp kids banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this concept and I hope y'all do to. I think i'm going to do some one shots based off this fic. Alice and Charlie etc etc. Thanks for reading guys!

Nicole had her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth as she focused on flipping the eggs without breaking the yolk. Waverly smiled at her intense concentration.

“Yes!” Nicole did a mini fist pump as she successfully flipped the egg.

Waverly giggled and went on her tiptoes to press her lips against the redhead’s cheek.

“Good job babe.” she said.

“Only the best for my baby.”

Waverly hummed in pleasure. Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly softly.

They pulled apart, but only enough for their lips to part. The kitchen was quiet and for now it was just the two of them. Waverly rested her forehead against Nicole’s and closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the comforting scent of vanilla that surrounded Nicole. She treasured these moments alone with her love. Moments that weren't plauged with nightmares and supernatural things. Moments that were just the two of them in their own bubble.

“Your eggs are going to burn.”

Waverly jumped at the sudden intrusion. She turned and saw X and Julien sleepily making their way into the kitchen. She smiled at their bed head.

“Duly noted.” she returned.

Julien slumbered over to the kettle, while X sat in one of the many chairs that had been brought into the room last night. 

“Do you guys have any spice teas?” Julien asked.

Waverly nodded. “The cabinet by the fridge.”

“Awesomesause.” Julien yawned as he grabbed a packet.

“Awesomesauce?” Nicole questioned.

Julien shrugged. “Mom says it alot. Kinda rubbed off.”

Nicole chuckled softly at the redheaded boy.

Skyler walked in the room closely followed by Alice and Ady. She saw her twin by the kettle and smirked.

“Why do you drink that crap Jules? It tastes like leaves.”

Julien rolled his eyes at his twin. “That would be because it is leaves little sister.”

“You are older by like a minute.” Skyler returned.

“Older is older.”

Skyler rolled her eyes and sat at the table next to X. Ady walked over to her brother and grabbed a tea bag as well.

Skyler narrowed her eyes at the youngest Haught. “Traitor.”

Ady smilied and stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

Alice smiled at the banter between her cousins. She affectionately ruffled her brother's hair on the way to the coffee maker. 

X scowled at her and tried to smooth down the cloud of thick blonde hair with his hands.

“Do you want a cup Sky?” Alice asked.

“Please.”

Alice grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and filled them with coffee. She added three sugars to one, but left the other black. She also handed two mugs over to Julien and Ady for their tea. She slid the sugared coffee over to Skyler.

Julien nodded in thanks as he handed a cup to his other sister.

The only sound in the kitchen was slurping and the sizzling of eggs and bacon.

“How do you guys like your eggs?” Waverly asked.

“Cooked.” Skyler said absentmindedly. 

Waverly rolled her eyes at the teen and looked over at Nicole, who looked as if she was trying to hold in her laughter. Waverly narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

“What?”

Nicole snorted. “She is just like Wynonna.”

“Oh Lord help us if she doesn’t grow out of it.” Waverly said, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

Nicole grabbed some plates and a bowl from the cabinets and together, they put the eggs in the bowl with some tongs and the bacon on one of the plates. They sat at the head of the table.

“How did everybody sleep?” Nicole asked as she grabbed some bacon.

X shrugged, “Fine.” Waverly noticed that X was a man of few words, much like his namesake.

“Yeah. It was actually pretty nice out in the barn. Not too cold. I’ve slept in the barn a few times during the summer.” Julien added. Nicole smiled a little as she recognized Waverly's rambling nature in Julien.

“I got a few hours.” Skyler said next.

“I slept great!” Ady said sipping her tea.

Alice shrugged. “I slept fine I guess. I had a weird dream though.”

Skyler furrowed her brows. “What about?”

Alice shook her head. “I can’t seem to remember it all. Just a picture of a woman in gray and a man in black. Some chanting, but I can’t remember anything solid.”

“Hmm.” Skyler thoughtfully chewed her eggs. “You think it relates to how we got here?”

Alice shrugged again. “Dunno.”

“If you remember any of the chanting or see any words you don’t know, just tell me. I’m pretty handy with languages.” Waverly remarked.

Julien smilied. “We all know Latin and some French.”

Waverly’s jaw dropped. “You do?”

Ady nodded. “Yup. When you get really mad, you yell at us in French. You taught us Latin when we were like 4. It really comes in handy during games. The umpires can’t yell at you for swearing if they don’t understand you.”

“Huh.” Waverly sat back in her chair. Nicole laughed.

“So where’s everybody else? Was any of your guy’s roommates awake when you left.” Nicole asked after she sobered.

Skyler shook her head. “Riley was snoring away and Astra was still asleep I think.”

“Same. Charlie fell back asleep.” Alice reported. 

Skyler’s fork froze halfway to her mouth. Alice continued eating her food until she realized what she said and froze as well. Her cheekbones blushed slightly.

“I-I mean she ah was asleep, but she woke up to go to the bathroom and then ah fell back asleep.” she stuttered. She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, which caused the oversized shirt she had thrown on before making her way to the kitchen, to slide off the opposite shoulder.

Julien and Skyler both started to laugh. 

Alice glared at them. “What are you laughing at, Wonder Twins?”

Skyler contained her laughter enough to speak. “Did ya get into a fight with a vacuum cleaner recently?”

Alice looked down at her exposed shoulder and collarbone to find purplish bruises that stood out from her pale skin. She felt blood rush to her face.

Julien was still smiling as was Skyler when Alice looked up. She adjusted her short to better cover the hickeys.

“What are you laughing at Poindexter?” Alice growled. “You ain’t so squeaky clean yourself. Do I need to mention Junior Prom?” Julien, who had been in the middle of a casual sip of tea, spit it out. His face blushed and he glared at his cousin.

“I paid you to keep quiet.”

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against her chair. “Yeah, in our world.”

Julien pointed at her. “20 bucks is 20 bucks Alice!”

“Eh.”

Nicole laughed at how Wynonna like Alice seemed at that moment. Waverly smiled at the banter between the kids. Ady turned to face her moms.

“It's really a funny story.” she said, giggling. Hearing that, Julien turned to his younger sister.

“You squeal and moms get to hear about the playoffs.” he said triumphantly. Ady glared at her brother.

“You have no proof that was me!” she huffed.

Julien raised a ginger eyebrow. “Really? Who was making out in the equipment shed with your girlfriend then?”

“Rumors. All rumors.” Ady said as she turned back to her moms. “I’m the good child. Don’t believe anything they say about me.” 

Waverly giggled at her daughter. 

“Bullcrap. You don’t have a good bone in your body.” X smirked.

Ady glared at her cousin. “I will hurt you Wyatt Xavier!”

X rolled his eyes, unfazed by the threat.

Nicole chortled as she grabbed hers and Waverly’s plate to put in the sink. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynonna sat in the stuffed chair and slid her boots on. She heard bickering and laughter coming from the kitchen. She smiled as she heard Waverly’s giggle sing through the air. It was good to hear her laugh like that again. It had been a little rough after Jolene was killed and Mama left. Nicole helped and Waverly was slowly returning to the person she was before all this, but shadows could still be seen in the younger woman’s eyes. Wynonna sighed and stood to make her way into the kitchen. It was going to be a day, she could feel it. And if she was right, she was definitely going to need coffee.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of young love and we finally find out how they may have all gone back in time. Dolls gets brought up and it makes everyone a little sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with the beginning of this chapter, but the rest followed pretty nicely. Things will hopefully start to pick up as they find out more and more about what sent them.

Wynonna strolled in the full kitchen and immediately walked over to the coffee pot.

“Morning babygirl, Haughtstuff.”

“Morning Nonna.” Waverly said cheerfully as she grabbed the empty plates to carry them over to the sink.

“Morning Mom.” Alice said.

Wynonna’s mug froze on its way to her mouth for a moment. 

“Guess I gotta get used to that.”

“You’ve never really loved being called mom. When I was younger I called you WyWy and Dad Doccy.”

“Hmm. Really?”

“Yeah. Aunt Nicole was Coley and Waverly was Verly.” Alice slurped her coffee. “When they first started talking, the twins called you Nonny.”

Skyler nodded. “I remember that.”

Julien nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I think I called Uncle Doc, Holly for a while.”

Wynonna laughed. “Holly?”

“He still responds to it in our world.” Julien said.

“I am so calling him that.”

Alice laughed.

“How did you guys sleep?” Wynonna asked. 

A chorus of goods filled the air.

Astra and Jennifer stumbled into the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from their eyes.

“Jenny!” Ady rushed over to the blonde and kissed her on the cheek. Nicole smiled at the couple. Young love, she thought as she dried the dishes Waverly washed. 

“Morning girls. What do you want for breakfast? We still have a few eggs and the pans all ready.” Waverly chirped.

“I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“I’ll take eggs if you have them.”

Astra and Jennifer spoke at the same time, both sitting in nearby chairs.

Waverly looked at the young Hardy. “You aren’t. Do you want some eggs?”

Astra blushed under Waverly’s gaze. “Sure.”

Ady jumped up. “I’ll make them.”

Julien looked at his sister as if he didn’t recognize her. “Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?”

Ady gave him a dirty look. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You never cook unless the Moms threaten to take your phone.” Skyler said.

Ady blushed as Jenifer and Waverly giggled. “Lies.”

“Hmm.” Skyler slurped her coffee and sat back in her chair.

Ady was almost done with the eggs when Charlie and Abby walked in with Riley close behind them. Julien perked up at the site of his girlfriend walking in the room. He got up and made another cup of tea. He set the cup in front of where Abby sat.

She smiled up at him warmly. “Thank you Jules.”

He nodded and smiled back. “Of course.”

X squeezed Riley’s hand as she walked towards the coffee pot. She yawned and squeezed back before continuing to the coffee. Charlie followed the short redhead and grabbed her own cup before leaning over and filling Alice’s cup back up. 

Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole just sat back and watched the interactions between the teens. It was sweet to see all the young love in the house, whether it was small touches or sweet smiles. Nicole set the towel down after drying the last plate and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist, setting her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder. 

Waverly hummed in pleasure and leaned back into the embrace as she sipped her own cup of tea.

“Here you go, love. And for the lovely Astra.” Ady set the plates of slightly burned eggs in front of the two girls.

Waverly smiled at the term as it slipped out of her daughter’s mouth. Waverly had a tendency to use british terminology and apparently it had rubbed off on her kids.

Jennifer smiled and Astra nodded her thanks quietly. 

“Thank you.” Jennifer said.

Ady wavered her off. “No problem. I got you.” 

X and Riley sat next to each other and talked quietly and Julien and Abby did the same. Waverly noticed how her niece and Charlie seemed close. They were both sipped coffee, but every once in a while, Charlie would find some way to touch Alice lightly. Alice would smile slightly at the gestures, but wouldn’t really return them. Waverly looked over at Wynonna to see if she had noticed. But Wynonna was struggling to refill the coffee maker. Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister’s struggle. Plus Wynonna was the most oblivious person she knew. She probably didn’t notice anything.

“Whatcha thinkin about baby?” Nicole whispered by Waverly’s ear.

“Nothing much beautiful. Alice and Charlie seem friendly.” Waverly responded, her voice low. She felt Nicole nod softly. 

“Skyler and Astra too if I’m not mistaken.”

Waverly looked over at her elder daughter. She and Astra were across the table from Alice and Charlie.

Skyler was still working on her coffee and Astra was eating the eggs that Ady had made. 

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked.

“Just watch.”

Waverly did.

Eventually, Astra looked over at Skyler and Skyler leaned forward to tuck a piece of the brunette's hair back behind her ear. The exchange was wordless, yet both girls blushed and looked away from one another.

“That happened all throughout dinner last night. Every few minutes Sky would find a reason to interact with Astra. It’s rather adorable in my opinion.”

“Mmm. Astra’s a sweet girl. We talked for a while last night.”

“What about?”

Waverly paused for a moment. “Just random things. Nothing specific.”

Nicole could sense that her love was holding something back, but decided not to press right now. Instead she just stayed silent and enjoyed the family that was around her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice shrugged on the leather jacket over her tank top. She had stolen some clothes from her Mom’s drawers and was pleasantly surprised to find that they fit her almost perfectly. The jacket however was hers.

She walked out to the living room where her brother and Jules were. She plopped herself down in one of the chairs before speaking. 

“Where’s everyone else?” she asked.

“The Moms said that we needed to talk, Earps only. Sky and Ady are still getting dressed I think.” X said from his position on the floor.

“Why just Earps?”

X shrugged. “I dunno.”

“I have arrived peasants.” Skyler announced as she walked into the room, her short hair still slightly damp from her shower. She was wearing an outfit similar to Alice’s, but with a flannel tied around her waist instead of a leather jacket.

Ady rolled her eyes and walked over to lay on the couch next to Julien. Skyler sat on the arm of Alice’s chair.

“Are those Aunt Waverly’s clothes?” Alice asked, pointing at Ady. The younger girl was wearing a red tank top with black skinny jeans. 

“Yeah. At least I think so. I think the pants are M-Nicole’s.” Ady said.

Skyler cocked her head at her little sister. “You can call her Mom you know.”

Ady shrugged. “I know, it just feels weird. Like I’m betraying the actual Moms or something.”

“Kid, these are the actual Moms, just younger.” Alice said with a smile.

Ady hesitated. “I know.”

“There you guys are. I just wante- Is that my jacket?” Wynonna asked as she walked into the room and saw her daughter.

“Nope. Mine. Shirts yours though.” Alice said nonchalantly.

Wynonna stared at the girl a moment. “Okay then. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys about how you got here.”

“Maybe you guys were sent here for something you were all doing.” Nicole said as she walked up behind Wynonna, Waverly close behind.

Julien and Ady both immediately blushed..

Alice held back a laugh that ended coming out in a snort. 

Skyler smacked her cousin on the arm to silence her.

“Alice and I were out looking into a call that came in that Alice thought might be supernatural.” she said.

Nicole nodded. “What kinda supernatural? The shadows right?”

Alice nodded. “Yeah. Or at least that was what I thought it was. We got there and we saw these shadow things almost immediately. Skyler, being Skyler, launched herself head first into them, but they disappeared before she could touch them.”

“Oh.” 

Alice looked over at Waverly. “What?” 

Waverly looked over at Wynonna and she nodded grim. Nicole looked at the two women.

“Were they in black or leather?” she asked, her mouth a hard line.

Alice was confused. “One was wearing black, the other more of a grey. Why does it matter?”

Nicole closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Wynonna picked at a lone hangnail.

Waverly took a deep breath. “Well. About six months ago maybe a little more, it's been a little crazy around here, we ran into this guy, Bondage Bob we called him. He had a habit of disappearing too.”

“Maybe they’re related? Same species or whatever?” Skyler questioned.

“Maybe. If so, they are really dangerous. This is some serious shit.” Wynonna said.

“Have you been able to remember anything about the call or the visit?” Waverly asked Skyler and Alice.

They both thought for a moment.

“I remember falling and I couldn’t get up, it was like I was frozen or something, I don’t know. They were chanting I think, but I don’t remember what they were saying.” Skyler stated.

“There were two of them. One was a woman I think and she was the one in grey. The man was in black. They were smoky looking, like you couldn’t really see them clearly. You definitely couldn’t touch them.” Alice remembers.

“Wait.” Julien sat up, his eyebrow furrowed in thought. “When they disappeared, was it like a fire smoke?”

“Yeah kinda.”

“Abby and I were in her room and it started to get hazy, but I thought it was because of the neighbor’s grill.”

“Same thing happened to me and Jenny. One moment the room was clear, the next it was like a fog had set over the house.” Ady added.

“Weird. What about you X?” Alice questioned.

“Riley and I were visiting Uncle Dolls. That was the last thing I remember. We were on the hill, talking and eating, and next thing I know, Julien is shaking me awake and it’s all cloudy.”

A moment passed when X mentioned Dolls, and Nicole walked out of the room. Waverly watched her go sadly. 

Wynonna looked at her retreating friend and then faced the teens once again. “Well, that explains why some of you are here at least. ”

“Some?”

“Riley, Baby Nedley, Perely. I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you were all touching them at some point. That's why they’re here. They were aiming for Earps and got extras.”

Skyler bit her lip in thought. “That doesn’t explain Charlie or Astra though.”

“You’re right, but at least we know why three of the ten of you are here.” Waverly said. “We’ll figure it out. I’d ask Charlie and Astra what they were doing before they showed up here.” Waverly trailed off, looking up the stairs where Nicole had gone. 

Wynonna nodded up the stairs. “Go. I got this.”

Waverly looked back at her sister. “You sure.”

“I got this.”

“Okay.” Waverly disappeared up the stairs.

Skyler watched her go. “Is she okay?”

“She will be. Waverly knows how to calm her down.” 

“Calm her down?”

Wynonna looked at her niece. “Nicole is a good person, but Doll’s death really hit her hard. She's never forgiven herself.” she said sadly.

“Why?”

Wynonna looked at the teens before her. “Have we never told you how your uncle died?”

“You always told us that he died bravely and in the line of duty.” X said softly.

Wynonna nodded and sighed. “Well that’s not far off base. Let me tell you a story about one cold sad day in Purgatory and a canobilist Ursula.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each comment that you guys give and I do my best to respond to each one of you. Thanks for giving this fic a chance!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly share a moment. The Earps split up to find out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter. For some reason my brain didn't want to function like normal for a bit and this chapter was harder to write. Hope you enjoy anyway! Thanks for all the comments and kudos, they mean a lot. <3

Waverly took a deep breath before pushing open the ajar door of her bedroom. Nicole sat on the bed, head in her hands. 

“Hey baby.” Waverly whispered as she walked over to the bedside

Nicole remained silent and still.

Waverly sighed and knelt down in front of the redhead. She placed her hands on Nicole’s thighs.

“Talk to me Babe.”

Nicole inhaled shakily, but didn’t remove her hands.

“I’m here. You can tell me anything.”

Finally, Nicole moved her hands from her face to brush them through her hair and sighed. Waverly stayed quiet, not wanting to push Nicole.

Another moment passed before Nicole met Waverly’s gaze. 

Waverly smiled softly. “Hey pretty girl.” she said even softer.

At Waverly’s tone, Nicole’s watery eyes spilled and tears ran down her cheeks silently. Waverly stood and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and head. She placed her chin on top of the fiery locks. Nicole wounded her long arms around Waverly’s small waist. Her slender shoulders shook with silent sobs. 

Waverly kissed the top of the taller woman’s head. “It’s okay. You’re safe. Shh.”

After a moment or two, Nicole stilled and was sniffing quietly.

“It’s not your fault Nicole, you know that.” Waverly murmured.

Nicole lifted her head. “I know that, but I can’t help but think about what would have happened if I had gotten the gun faster or if Wynonna had just let go of the damn rope.” 

Waverly lifted Nicole chin. “If Wynonna had dropped you, you would be here right now and I would be talking to myself in an empty room.”

Nicole exhaled into a laugh. “Yeah it would.”

“We all wish we could have done something that day. I know Wynonna does. She loved Dolls. And I know Doc would have willingly sacrificed himself for Dolls if he could have.”

Nicole sighed and rubbed her face with both hands. “I thought it would get better.”

“Grief gives rise to much confession.”

Nicole cocked her head at her girlfriend. “Kendrick Lamar?”

Waverly shrugged. “Seemed appropriate.”

Both women laughed. Nicole stood and wrapped Waverly into a hug. 

“Thank you.” she muttered into the brunette’s hair.

“Hm.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Mom was hanging off a cliff and Ma with a leg injury helped you pull her up while Uncle Doc and Dolls fought against Bob?” Skyler restated. 

Wynonna nodded. “Yep.”

“And then Uncle Dolls killed the dude, but killed himself in the process?” 

Wynonna closed her eyes momentarily at the words killed and Dolls in the same sentence. “Yup.”

Skyler fell back against the couch. “Shit.”

“Language.” Ady said half-heartedly from her spot on the couch.

The room was silent as the teens took in the story of Xavier Dolls.

The silence was broken by Nicole and Waverly making their way down the stairs.

“What’d we miss?” Nicole asked. 

Wynonna looked at her friend and saw that her eyes were rimmed in red. “I told them how Dolls ah died.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

A moment passed.

“So. Anything sound similar to your shadow people?” Waverly said, breaking the silence.

“Some. The disappearing and the leather. But they didn’t really talk much.” Alice said leaning forward.

“I can head to the station and see if I can find anything about shadow demons.” Waverly offered.

“I’ll come with. If that’s okay.” Julien said. 

Waverly smiled warmly at the teen. “I’d love company.”

“I can drive you guys. I have a shift in about an hour and a half.” Nicole added.

“Maybe Sky and I could check out the property we were called out to see in our time” Alice suggested.

“Do you remember the address?” Wynonna asked.

Alice nodded.

“Okay. We can take Charlie with us.” Wynonna said.

“Us? And why Charlie.”

“I’m not letting my daughter go check out the place were she was Back to the Futured alone, and Charlie seems like she can take care of herself.” Wynonna said.

“Fair. She helps out at the station back home.”

“Actually, Can I go with you Mom?” Skyler asked Nicole.

Nicole seemed a little taken aback. “Um. S-sure if you want to. I’ll tell Nedley you're a potential recruit here for a ride along. We could be backup for Wynonna. If she needs it.”

Skyler smiled. “Okay. Thanks!”

“Yeah.”

“What about the rest of us?” X asked quietly.

“You could come with us.” Julien said gesturing to him and Waverly.

X shrugged. “Sure, but I meant Riley and Astra and all them.”

“Oh yeah there’s more of you.” 

Waverly slapped her sister on the shoulder and glared at her. 

“Ow.” Wynonna grumbled.

“I talked with Astra last night, and I think she might be interested in research. I’ll ask. It’ll give me a chance to talk to her and see what she was doing before she got transported here.” Waverly said.

“Jenny and I can stay back here and look through some of the maps and books here to see if we find anything.” Ady suggested.

“Why on earth would we let you and your girlfriend stay at the Homestead by yourselves?” Alice implored.

“What? I can’t stay in the family home with my girlfriend but you can go galavanting with yours?” Ady fired back.

Alice glared at the youngest Haught. “She’s not my girlfriend you brat.”

“Sure.” Ady said as she rolled her eyes. “Besides I’m sure that Abby will want to help so we wouldn’t be alone.”

Alice continued to glare at Ady. “Brat.” she muttered.

“Cool it guys.” Wynonna said. “That covers most of you. What about the non-Haught redhead?”

“Riley.” X said. “Their name’s Riley.”

“Sorry. What about Riley?” Wynonna asked again.

“She could come with us if she wants to.” Waverly said.

X grumbled something under his breath.

“What?” Wynonna asked.

He sighed. “Nothing.”

“Hm. Okay, so I’m going with Alice and Charlie to where the call was. Waves, you have Julien, Astra, X and Riley. Nicole’s with Skyler and Perley, mini Waves and baby Nedley are staying here to go over the maps. We could ask Jeremy to come help. He’s kinda a wiz at maps.” Wynonna realized.

Ady shrugged. “Sure. I mean if he’s not busy. Who do I tell him I am?”

The women looked at each other for a moment. 

“Tell him the truth I guess. I mean you look like a mini Waves, so he’ll probably figure it out anyway.” Nicole decided.

“Okay.”

“Alright. Everyone grab a buddy. Teens, grab what you need and meet your adult outside.” Waverly commanded.

“What is this? A school field trip?” Wynonna said under her breath. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler and Astra talk. Waverly almost makes Jeremy faint and Wynonna finds out something interesting about her daughter's not-girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Skyler knocked on the bedroom door.

“Come in.” came a muffled voice.

Skyler pushed the door open.

Astra stood in the middle of the room, toweling off her hair. She looked like she had just gotten out of the shower and Skyler did her best to not notice the way her shirt stuck to her body.

“Everything okay?” Astra smiled, noticing where Skylar’s eyes had gone.

Damnit. Skyler tore her eyes from Astra’s chest and felt her face heat up. “Sorry. My mom wants to know if you want to go with her, X, Jules and I think Riley to research some stuff at the police station.”

“Mom Waverly, right?”

Skyler nodded. “Yep.”

“I love to.”

“Cool. Do you know where Riley went? I have to ask her too.”

“She got in the shower a few minutes ago after I finished.” Astra grabbed a jean jacket from the edge of her cot and shrugged it on. “Are we leaving now?”

“In a few. Moms have to get some stuff together.”

“Okay.” Astra sat down.

Silence filled the room and both girls were looking anywhere but each other.

“Oh yeah. Before I forget, Mom is probably going to ask you what you were doing before you got sent to this time. We figured out how Riley, Abby and Jenny got here, but we haven’t quite figured out you and Charlie yet.”

“Oh. Well. How did the others get sent here?”

“They were all with an Earp in some way, shape or form.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

A pause.

“So what were you up to?” Skyler rocked back and forth on her heels.

“Nothing really.” Astra ducked her head.

“Astra, you can tell me anything.” Skyler’s voice softened.

Astra sighed, but didn’t lift her head. “I know, but-”

Skyler stepped over and knelt in front of the shorter girl. “No buts. Ever. You can always talk to me. Even if you think I won’t like it. I will always support you.”

Astra lifted her head slightly to meet Skyler’s gaze. “I know.”

The girls just stared at each other for a moment. Astra leaned forward just enough so that her forehead rested on Skyler’s. She took a deep breath.

“Iwasvisitingmydad.” she said quickly. She felt and saw Skyler’s body stiffen and then relax. It was a moment before the other girl spoke.

“Your Dad huh?”

“He’s been out for 3 months now and has been clean for almost a year. He said he wanted to see me.”

Skyler stood. She didn’t meet Astra’s eyes. She was absentmindedly fingering a pale mark on her jaw.

“How did it go?”

“It was good. Weird, but good.”

“That’s good, great. I’m glad you got to see him.” Skyler’s face was emotionless. She walked towards the door. “I better go see if the Moms need any help. I’ll tell Waverly where you were. Maybe she can figure it out.”

“Sky-”

“I’ll see you downstairs.”

Astra sighed and rubbed her face with her hands.

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Astra looked up to see Riley standing in the doorway, hair dripping onto her shoulders. Astra shook her head.

“Thanks, but no.” she said.

Riley nodded as she walked further into the room.

“If you ever want to talk, I’ve had my fair share of crazy in my life. I’m always open to listen.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Riley nodded again. “Okay.”

Astra suddenly stood and walked to the door. “I’ll let you get ready. See you downstairs.”

“Yup.” 

Riley shook her head after Astra left and sighed. She supposed it wouldn’t be an Earp relationship without some sort of drama.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for coming so quick Jer!” Waverly hugged her friend as he walked through the door.

“Of course! You said supernatural and maps. I brought coffee!” Jeremy held up a cup holder of four coffee cups, all still steaming.

“I appreciate it, but Wynonna and I are leaving pretty soon.”

Jeremy nodded. “So just me and Nicole then?”

“Well…” 

“What are you not telling me?”

“Just come with me.”

Jeremy was confused, but he followed Waverly to the kitchen nonetheless. Three teenage girls were sitting around a map that was spread out on the table.

“Jeremy this is Ady, Jennifer and Abby.”

Jeremy gave a little wave. “I’m Jeremy.” He turned to Waverly and said in a lower voice. “Are we teaching summer school now?”

“Not exactly. Ady?”

The smaller brunette walked over to the pair. “What’s up?”

Jeremy studied the girl’s face. “Is this your cousin or something Waves?”

“Nope. This is my daughter.”

Jeremy looked back over to Waverly. “What?” He turned back to Ady. “How old are you?”

“14.”

He looked back at Waverly, who had a small smile on her face. “Not possible.”

At that moment, Skyler walked into the room with her hands in her pockets and head in the clouds. She accidentally bumped into Jeremy on her way to the fridge.

She mumbled a quick “Sorry” before continuing on her way.

Jeremy’s jaw dropped when she lifted her head and saw that she was an almost perfect mix of Nicole and Waverly. She had short thick hair like Wynonna, except it had a tint of red. Her eyes were carbon copies of Nicole’s. She had Waverly’s mouth and nose.

He turned back to Waverly. “Wha?”

Waverly grinned at her friend’s dumbfounded expression. “That’s Skyler. Also my daughter.”

Jeremy’s eyes bulged. “Daughters?”

Waverly nodded. “And one son.”

Jeremy just nodded. Waverly put a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Are you alright there Jeremy?”

“Honestly, I’m a little freaked out.”

Waverly laughed. “Don’t worry. I fainted when I found out.”

Ady nodded. “This is true. Went down like a sack of potatoes.”

“Ady.” Waverly said sternly.

Ady shrugged. “What? It’s the truth.”

“Go look at the maps.” 

Ady turned and sat back down to look at the maps.

“You sure you're alright? You're looking a little pale.” Waverly said, patting Jeremy’s shoulder.

“I’ll be fine as long as you don’t tell me that the other two sitting at the table are Wynonna’s kids.”

Waverly laughed again. “Nope. The blonde is Jennifer Nedley and the raven-haired girl is Abby Perely.”

“Okay. And why are they here?” Jeremy asked.

Waverly sighed. “It’s a bit of a story. I’d get comfortable.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynonna leaned against the old blue and white truck. She checked her watch as she waited for Alice and Charlie. She sighed. Talking about Dolls made her remember the good old days. Sure they almost got killed every other week, but at least everyone was alive. She sighed again.

Finally the two teens walked out and over to Wynonna.

“Finally.” Wynonna said as she opened the door of the truck and hopped in.

Alice opened the other side and slid in next to Wynonna. Charlie followed suit.

“We aren’t even five minutes late.” Alice said.

“Hm. Anyway. What’s the address to this place?”

“1958 Pine Court Rd. It’s out of town. It’s a farm house with about 30 or so areas of land.”

“Okay. Anything spooky about it?”

Alice shook her head. “Nope. Nothing reported until we got the call.”

“Weird. Text the address to your Aunt. Use my phone.” Wynonna handed her phone to her daughter.

“Okay.” 

It was a silent few minutes while Alice typed out the address to Waverly.

“So, Charlie.” Wynonna began. “What’s your deal?”

“Excuse me?” Charlie asked innocently.

“What’s your deal? What do you do? Where do you live? Blah blah blah.”

“Oh.” Charlie cleared her throat. “I work at the police station back home.”

“With Haught?”

Charlie looked to Alice for clarification. 

“My aunt Nicole.”

“Ah. No. I work cases of things that go bump in the night. I work with Sheriff Haught occasionally, but more often than not it's just me.”

“Really? No partner?”

“Nope. I mean occasionally Alice helps me out.”

“How old are you?” 

“22”

“22? And you're a police officer?” Wynonna was sceptical.

“Not exactly. Like I said, I work cases that are different.”

Wynonna narrowed her eyes. “Black Badge?”

Charlie shook her head. “No. Well kinda.”

“So you're a secret agent?”

“Sure.”

“Hm. Who are your parents?”

“Mom!”

Wynonna shrugged. “What? I’m getting to know her.”

Alice rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of Wynonna herself. “You're intaragationing her.”

“Debatable.” 

Charlie chuckled at the exchange between mother and daughter. “It’s fine Alice.” She patted the young woman’s knee.

“My mother’s name was Eliza and my dad’s name was Eric.”

“Eliza. That’s a unique name.”

“Well, from what I’ve heard, she was a unique woman.” Charlie’s voice was light and casual, but Wynonna could hear the emotion behind it.

“You never met her?”

“Mom.”

“It’s fine Alice.” Charlie paused. “She died a little before my second birthday. I lived with my dad until I was 16 and then ran away from home.”

“Huh. Do you know your mom’s last name by any chance?” Wynonna asked casually.

“I’m not sure. Sharpe or something like that.”

Wynonna’s heart pounded. “Shapiro?”

Charlie narrowed her eyes. “Yeah. That’s it. How do you know that?”

Wynonna glanced at the girl. "Oh boy."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am aware its not cannon for Eliza to have a daughter. Do I care? Honestly, not really. ;D  
> Hope you guys enjoyed. I love reading your comments and seeing the kudos. They mean the world to me! <3  
> None of these Characters belong to me and I am just having fun.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Wynonna and Alice run into some trouble and Nicole and Skyler have a nice mother-daughter moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going out of town next week, so this week y'all get two updates. One today (obvi) and one sometime before Friday (that's the day I leave.) Enjoy!

Charlie’s mouth opened and closed in silence.

“I met her about a year ago, maybe a little more. She was camped out in a motel room here in the triangle.”

“S-she was here?” Charlie stuttered.

Wynonna nodded. “She was. She helped us rescue Dolls. She was a brave woman.”

Charlie gulped nervously. Alice was a bit taken back at the site of Charlie so vulnerable.

“Wait. Charlie’s mom knew Uncle Dolls?”

Wynonna nodded. “She did. They were” Wynonna searched for the right word. “Close.”

“Do you- What did she look like?” Charlie asked in a small voice. “My dad took down any picture he had left with her in it when she died.”

“Um. You guys look pretty similar actually. Except she had green eyes.” Wynonna couldn’t help but wonder if the two blonde’s were similar in more than just looks.

Charlie nodded. “Was she tall?”

“Yeah. Pretty tall. Taller than Sheriff Haught-shot by at least an inch.”

Charlie took a deep breath as she filled away the information.”Thank you.”

Wynonna nodded awkwardly. “Yeah. Of course.” Out of the corner of her eye, Wynonna saw Alice grab one of Charlie’s hands with her own. She remained silent however. 

The remainder of the car ride was silent with only the occasional vocals of the Foo Fighters from the radio. 

Wynonna turned the truck onto a dirt road that led to an old farmhouse.

“Any of this look familiar?” Wynonna asked her daughter.

Alice nodded. “Yep. This is the place.”

Wynonna killed the engine and they climbed out of the car. The air felt heavy as clouds hung over them ominously.

“And then we walked over here.” Alice muttered to herself, walking around the property. Charlie hung back at the truck and looked to be writing something in a small notebook she had pulled out of her pocket. Wynonna watched her daughter curiously. She looked an awful lot like herself, but seemed to have inherited a lot of Doc’s talents. One such being tracking. 

Alice motioned for Wynonna and Charlie to follow her as she walked into a wooded area. Wynonna pulled out Peacemaker and kept it close. She had a serious distrust of the woods ever since Willa. Charlie followed close behind the pair. 

Alice stopped every few minutes to check something in their surroundings. After doing so, she would either nod or grumble to herself and continue on. She finally led them to a large clearing. In the center was a large fire pit, still smoldering.

“Here.” She whispered.

“Here?” Wynonna questioned. 

“Here. This is the last place I remember.”

Charlie walked over to the pit and hovered her hand over the ashes. “This was put out not too long ago. Whoever did this could still be close by.”

Wynonna had an uneasy feeling in her gut. She saw Alice pull a rather large knife from a sheath in her boot. She looked around uneasy.

“I think someone’s watching us.” Alice whispered.

Wynonna nodded once. Charlie stood and pulled a small Glock out of a hidden holster under her jacket.

“Did you see signs of anybody on the way here?” Wynonna asked in a low voice.

“A few discarded cans and a piece of cloth, but nothing too out of the ordinary.” Alice answered in a hushed voice. 

Wynonna heard a ringing. “Can you guys hear that?”

“The ringing? Yeah.” Charlie winced.

Alice nodded beside her.

The ringing only proceeded to get louder. Charlie let out a shout of pain and fell to the ground, clasping her hands over her ears. Her gun fell out of her hand. Wynonna could hear whispering under the horrible ringing that seemed to echo in her head. 

Alice, who was torn between helping Charlie and getting the hell out of there, froze for a moment and concentrated. “Can you hear it? The whispering?” she asked Wynonna.

“Yeah. It’s faint, but there.”

“I can’t make out what they’re saying.” 

Charlie whimpered on the ground. Alice looked down at her. “Why is it hurting her and not us?”

“I don’t know.” Wynonna had her suspicions, but she would need to talk to the blonde first.

The ringing became piercing as did the whispering and Wynonna fell to the grass as the noise overloaded the rest of her senses. She felt the vibrations in her bones. She looked over to see that Alice had fallen as well and Charlie’s mouth was open in a silent scream. 

Alice raised her head and saw a grey figure at the treeline. A few feet away, stood one in black. The figures from her dreams! It had to be.

She poked Wynonna and pointed to the figures. The ringing had reached such a volume and velocity that when Wynonna spoke, Alice couldn’t hear a thing. She saw Wynonna fight to raise the hand that held Peacemaker. Her mother;s arm shook with effort and eventually gave out. 

As the figures came closer, the ringing got more intense, and Alice could only hope that Charlie would pass out. The blonde woman was in the fetal position with tears rolling down her face and her mouth open in a scream. The chanting that Alice also heard was almost to the point where she could understand it. She tried in vain to remember the words, but they fell out of her grasp as quickly as they came.

The figures were now close enough that if she wanted to, Alice could reach out and touch them. The vibrations that came from them however made her weak. 

She watched in horror as the one in grey took out a knife and handed it to the other.

Alice tried to get any part of her body to move, but she was unsuccessful. 

The ringing stopped for a moment and Alice was able to make out one word.

_ Abomination _

Alice and Wynonna watched in frozen horror as the figure in black lifted the knife and proceeded to stab Charlie in the stomach.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole usually prided herself on being confident. 

However.

Being in a small car with her teenage daughter was not a scenario that Nicole ever thought she’d been in so early in life. The car ride was silent. Nicole saw Skyler biting her nails out of the corner of her eye. She couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Skyler looked over at her. “What?”

“Whenever Waverly gets nervous she rambles. When I get nervous, I bite my nails.”

Skyler looked down at her ragged hangnail. “Yeah. Mom has always said that I’m more like you.”

Nicole nodded in acknowledgement. “Julien rambles.”

Skyler laughed. “He does. According to Mom, Ady and I got all the Haught confidence.”

“The Haught Confidence? Is that what she calls it?” Nicole questioned.

“Yep. She used to tell us how you guys met when we were younger. She said that you came in guns ablazing and never looked back.”

“Hm. Really? I think we remember that day very differently. I was crazy nervous. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.” Nicole thought back to that day and how nervous she had been. She had almost missed the stool she sat on and would have fallen if not for her reflexes.

“Mom said that you hadn’t seemed nervous. And that you pulled off her shirt after only a few minutes of talking to one another.” Skyker smirked. “I must say, you had to have some serious game back then.”

“Hey.” Nicole said in a faux offended voice. “Had game? I’m not dead. Plus your o so graceful mother got stuck in her shirt.”

“No way! She never told us that!”

“I was merely doing my duty as an officer of the law.”

Skyler rolled her eyes. “Gross.”

It was Nicole’s turn to laugh. “What about you? Anybody special back home?”

Skyler’s eyes flickered. “No. Not really.”

“Really? A beautiful girl like you with the so-called ‘Haught Charm’ or confidence or whatever?” Nicole’s eyes flickered to read her daughter’s face.

Skyler opened her mouth and paused a moment, considering. “Well, there is someone.”

“Mhm. What’s their name?”

Skyler gave her a look that Nicole often saw on Waverly’s face. Nicole shrugged. “What? It’s not like I’m ever going to meet them.”

“You already have Ma.”

Nicole was pretty sure who it was, but she played that information close to her chest. “Really?”

Skyler rolled her eyes again.

Nicole continued. “I mean she’s a little old for you in my opinion.”

“What? Who are you talking about?”

“Charlie.”

Skyler scrunched up her face in horror. “What? No! I have never seen her before in my life! Plus I think Alice has a thing with her.”

“Mhm. I agree.”

“Man, your detective skills must be pretty bad.” Skyler said.

“Mhm.” 

Skyler looked at her mom’s face, saw her smiling and scowled. “You’re messing with me.”

“How observant.”

“Mhm.” Skyler grumbled as she fell back into her chair. 

“Your Mom noticed it first I think. The whole thing between Alice and Charlie.” Nicole left out what she had walked in on in the barn. “I, however with my steller detective skills, noticed you and Astra at dinner last night and breakfast this morning.”

A blush began to creep up to Skyler’s face from her neck. “Did you now?”

Nicole nodded. “She seems like a sweet girl for what it's worth.”

Nicole saw the corners of Skyler’s lips curve upward. “She is.”

“How long have you been together?” Nicole asked casually.

“We actually broke up almost a year ago.”

“Oh.” Nicole definitely had not been expecting that. “I’m sorry.”

Skyler waved her off. “It’s been a year. I’m good.”

“How long were you together before, if you don’t mind me asking.” Nicole had finally reached the Purgatory sign. She pulled off the road and shut off the car. She grabbed the radar gun from the back seat and set it on the dash.

“I don’t mind. We were together for just about two years. Since the beginning of our freshman year.”

“Wow. That’s a long time.”

“Yeah. It was a good two years.” Nicole recognized an edge in Skyler’s voice. 

“What happened?” Nicole asked softly. She saw Skyler’s body tense.”I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s okay. I’ve never actually told anybody.” Skyler’s laugh was dry and emotionless. “YOu know Astra’s dad right? Champ Hardy?”

Nicole suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. “I do.”

Skyler swallowed. “Well, he doesn’t love our family. You in particular. Astra and I hid our relationship from him for almost two years. Mr. Hardy isn’t the most accepting person in the world. He found out from one of Astra friend’s fathers by accident. It wasn’t pretty.” While she talked, Skyler rubbed a scar that ran from her chin to her hair. It was a thin mark and Nicole hadn’t noticed it until then. “Astra lived alone with him. Her mother had kinda just left her on her dad’s steps after she was born. We heard him open the door that day and slam it behind him. He had tolerated our friendship, as long as we never studied at my house or anything like that. He yelled her name and told her to come downstairs. So we did.” Skyler saw her hands shaking and she sat in them. She refused to be afraid of the memory. “He was drunk and said some not nice things. It terrified Astra. We decided that for her safety we should break up and we did. I haven't really talked to her in forever. Small conversations in school, sure. But nothing really important. It was better for both of us. A clean break.” 

Nicole could tell that Skyler wasn’t telling the whole story, but she decided not to press. 

“Thank you for telling me Sky.” Nicole said softly.

Skyler took a deep breath. “Thanks for listening.”

“I’m your mom. It’s my job.”

Skyler exhaled into a laugh. “Yeah sure.”

“I mean it. You can always talk to me. In any time or place.”

Skyler smiled. “I know.”

Nicole smiled back. “Good.” 

The moment was interrupted by the vibrating of Nicole's phone She rolled her eyes,sighed and answered it after seeing it was Wynonna.

“What’s up?” 

Nicole’s carefree expression was quickly replaced with one of concern.

“What happened? Okay. You need to put pressure on it. I’m on my way. Call Waverly.”

Nicole quickly hung up and threw the phone into a cup holder. She started the car and turned on the siren.

“What happened? Is Alice okay?” Skyler asked.

Nicole’s face was grim. “It’s Charlie.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes back to the Homestead for the emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this update holds you guys. Enjoy. Thank You all so much for reading. <3 <3 <3

The moment the phone rang, Waverly felt a sense of dread. The day had been going well. They had found some good information about supernatural stuff at the address Alice had sent her earlier and were making good progress on figuring out what the shadow figure could be.

Waverly grabbed the phone and answered it.

“Wynonna?” 

Waverly felt her face pale as Wynonna told her what was happening.

“You're bringing her to the Homestead? Why not a hospital? What? No way. Okay yeah not the time. I’ll grab the first aid kit from the station and meet you there.” She hung up. She immediately started to gather her things.

“What’s going on?” Julien raised his head from the book he was currently buried in.

“Charlie’s been hurt. We need to go back to the Homestead.”

“What? Is she okay?” Astra asked, wide eyed.

“She’s alive, for now. We need to go. X, grab that big red kit over there.” X did as he was asked and they all raced out to the Jeep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Put pressure on it!”

“I am!”

Charlie was groaning in the truck bed as Wynonna yelled directions out the window. They were racing back to the Homestead. The moments after the shadow figures had disappeared, were chaos. Alice and Wynonna could finally move and they crawled over to Charlie's prone form. Wynonna had taken in the amount of blood pouring from the wound and her parentage and decided to phone Nicole and take the girl back to the Homestead. She was beginning to slightly regret that decision. She had not a clue how to do anything medical, but Jeremy did and he was at the Homestead. She floored it as the roof of the Homestead came into view. In her review, she could see another car speed their way.

Wynonna stopped the truck and jumped out. 

“Help her up. I got the other side.” Wynonna ordered. Together they made it into the kitchen. Jeremy stood eyes wide as he took in the blood currently leaking from the girl.

“Help, not stare Jeremy.” Wynonna said harshly.

Jeremy nodded. “Clear the table!” Abby, Ady and Jenny took the maps off and threw them to the floor.

“Lay her on the table.” Jeremy said as he washed his hands in the sink. With the help of the other girls, Charlie was laid on the table face up. She was wincing and groaning in pain. Her face had a thin layer of sweat over it. 

Nicole burst into the room with Skyler close on her heels. She was holding the first aid kit from her cruiser and wearing a pair of gloves. She tossed another pair of blue gloves in Jeremy’s direction and he quickly pulled them on.

Nicole unzipped the groan women's leather jacket and cut her shirt off. “What happened Wynonna? Who did this?”

“Shadow demons or whatever the hell they are decided to kabob her out of nowhere.” While that wasn’t exactly true, Wynonna didn't really have time to go over the details.

The wound was under Charlie’s ribs and to the side. It was still pouring blood. Nicole bit her lip as she exchanged a look with Jeremy. He nodded. 

Nicole looked over at Wynonna, who was standing with the teens. “Everybody needs to leave. It’s not going to be pretty and we need space.”

“I’m not leaving her.” Alice said in a defiant voice. Tears fell down her face, but Nicole wasn’t sure that Alice was aware of them.

“Kid, we need to let them do their thing in peace.” Wynonna said gingerly. 

“I don’t want to leave her.” 

“Alice, look at me.” Nicole waited until the young woman had made eye contact with her. “She is going to be fine, but in a lot of pain. It won’t do you or her any good for you to see her in pain. Go and take everybody with you.”

“But-” 

“Alice. Go.”

Alice’s breath shuddered, but she remained in the room. The rest of the teens left with Wynonna close behind. Nicole turned back to Jeremy and Charlie. 

“How bad is it Doc?” Charlie whispered between groans.

Nicole couldn’t help but admire the young woman’s attempt at humor. “You’re going to be fine Charlie.” 

Jeremy grabbed a clean rag from the counter and handed it to Charlie. “Bite down on this. We don’t have any pain meds and need to check to make sure that there is nothing in the wound okay?” Charlie nodded and lifted the cloth with shaking hands. 

“Alice, if you’re staying, come and hold her hands.” Jeremy said without turning his head. Alice sniffed and hurried over. She grabbed Charlie’s bloody hands with her own and squeezed. Charlie closed her eyes. 

Nicole looked at Alice again. “This isn’t going to be pretty.”

“I’m not leaving her.”

“Okay. Here we go.” Without another word, Nicole started to search the wound for anything abnormal.

Charlie’s neck fell back as she screamed into the rag and squeezed Alice’s hands. Her eyes were shut tight.

Nicole tried to be as quick as she could. She selfishly hoped that the younger woman would pass out, but no luck. Nicole pulled her hand out. 

“Nothing’s in there. We’re all clear.” she said to Jeremy.

“Anything super bad?”

Nicole shook her head. “It definitely nicked the intestines, but missed the stomach.”

“We can handle that.” Jeremy said. He sounded more confident than he felt. He started to lightly clean the wound, which caused Charlie to groan and whimper loudly.

Waverly ran through the door holding the large first aid kit. 

“Thought you might need this.” Waverly said, slightly breathless.

“It’ll help. Can you grab the needle and thread?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah. One more thing. Charlie is apparently Eliza’s daughter.” Waverly said as she threaded the needle. The statement caused Jeremy to pause.

“As in Black Badge Eliza?”

Waverly nodded and handed the needle to Jeremy. 

“Is she like her?” Nicole asked carefully.

Waverly shrugged.

“What does her mom have to do with anything?” Alice said from her position by Charlie’s head. All three adults looked at her and said nothing. 

Finally, Jeremy turned back to Charlie. 

“Can you hold her legs Nicole?” he asked. Nicole nodded and laid her body over the lower half of the blonde woman. “Alice, hold her hands tight.” Alice nodded. “Waverly, stand by in case we need your help.” Waverly moved closer to them and waited.

Jeremy took a deep breath. “Okay. Here we go.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynonna winced at the scream that echoed throughout the house. She was never very good at comforting people in pain. 

Another scream that ended in a sob broke through the kitchen door. Most of the teens had dispersed, except for Skyler and X. Skyler looked visibly uncomfortable and X tapping his foot nervously.

“You guys don’t have to stay here you know.”

“I'm aware.” Skyler quipped.

“Seriously. I’m sure Charlie will be okay.”

“We aren’t here for Chalire, Aunt Nonna.” Skyler sighed.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Wynonna sat in a nearby chair. There seemed to be no more screams coming from the kitchen and Wynonna assumed that Charlie had passed out or they had finished patching her up. She gambled on the first option.

The kitchen door swung open and Wynonna stood as Nicole walked out.

“Is she okay?” she asked quickly.

Nicole nodded. “She’s going to be fine. It was deep, but luckily it didn’t hit any vital organs. She’s out now and Alice is with her. We’ll check on her in a bit to make sure she isn’t swelling or anything.”

“Thanks Haught.”

“I’m just glad she’s okay.”

Skyler walked closer to the adults, X in her wake. “How’s Alice?”

Nicole sighed. “She looks okay, but pretty shakin 'up. Rightfully so in my opinion.”

Skyler crossed her arms over her chest. “I can’t imagine.”

Waverly walked out with Jeremy. “I think we should give them a minute. Plus I think we may have found something to help our shadow problem.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice sniffed and stroked Charlie’s hair. She had never seen the older woman so physically vulnerable before. Her normally pale skin was almost transparent from blood loss and her hair was slicked back with sweat. 

Alice had wanted to scream when she saw the blade enter Charlie’s body. She was forced to remain silent and still. She couldn’t stop thinking about that moment. About how she could have stopped it or done something to prevent it.

“Stop.”

Alice was pulled out of her thoughts by a quiet whisper. She looked down to find Charlie looking back at her.

“Charlie. You’re awake. How do you feel?” Alice said softly.

“Like I got stabbed.”

“Really?”

“Hm.”

Alice laughed softly and kissed her forehead.

“You couldn’t have done anything you know.” Charlie whispered, her eyes closed.

“But-”

“Al, they literally had us frozen with some sort of weird voodoo chanting. There was nothing you could do.” Charlie sucked in a breath and winced.

“Take it easy you.” Alice said. “And I’m an Earp in case you forgot. We have the uncanny ability to always believe it's our fault.”

“Ah yes, I had forgotten.” Charlie paused to take another breath. “What a pair we make. A forgotten orphan and an eternally guilty beautiful girl.”

Alice's stomach clenched at Charlie calling her beautiful. She decided that was her cue to leave. “I’m going to get Jeremy and Nicole. They can take care of you better than I can.” She stood and walked towards the door.

“Don’t leave. Please.”

But, Alice refused to look back at the plea and walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Charlie have a bit of a discussion before things go south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to be back! I missed y’all! I also almost forgot about fanfic for a minute (forgive meeee 😩)  
> Enjoy!

Wynonna’s head was pounding as she tried to make sense of the last 28 hours. 

First, her two children showed up.

Then she watched her daughter’s (girl?)friend was stabbed, oh and also she’s Eliza’s kid so that's cool.

Wynonna sighed and started toward the kitchen. “I need a drink.” she muttered.

Wynonna had momentarily forgotten that Charlie was still in the kitchen and she jumped slightly when she saw her.

“Oh. Sorry. Forgot you were in her for a minute.”

Charlie was studying her hands. “No big.”

“Well.” Wynonna continued her journey towards the liquor. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and leaned against the counter as she popped it open.

“How ya feelin?” she asked the blonde.

Charlie shrugged and then winced. “Like I got stabbed.”

Wynonna nodded. “Fair.”

Charlie chuckled. “How are you?”

Wynonna was a bit taken aback by the question. “Me? You’re the one that got stabbed.”

“Sure, but if I know one thing about the Earp women, it's that they love to blame themselves for things they couldn’t control.”

“Mmm. Alice?”

Charlie nodded.

“Yep. She definitely gets that from me, sorry.”

Charlie went to shrug, but stopped herself. “I don’t mind it really.”

Wynonna studied the young woman as she sipped the liquor. “Do you like my daughter?”

Charlie finally looked up at Wynonna and her brown eyes met Wynonna’s.

“I love her.”

Wynonna nodded and swallowed another gulp of whiskey. A pregnant pause.

“What? No reaction?”

Wynonna shrugged. “I’m still getting used to the fact that my 20 year old daughter, who in my time is only like one, is here right now.”

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows. “That’s understandable, but I was talking about the whole I love your daughter thing.”

“I’m glad she had someone that loves her and yeah, if you hurt her I’m going to hide your body where nobody can find it, but I’m glad that she knows what love feels like. What it feels like to be loved. And if she’s happy, then I’m happy.” Another swallow.

Charlie sighed. “I wish Alice could hear that.” she said absentmindedly. She blushed almost immediately afterwards. “Dammit.” She was tired and it had been a long day.

“What do you mean?” Wynonna asked.

Charlie struggled for words for a minute. “It’s not really my place to say, but I will say this. Alice loves deeply and fully, but she has a hard time letting herself be real around people that aren’t her family. She’s been burned before and she keeps her heart close now. She hates disappointing people.”

Wynonna scoffed. “She sounds like Waverly.”

“Nah. She told all about you. She’s practically a mini you.” Charlie paused. “She loves you a lot.”

Wynonna nodded as she tried to swallow the lump of emotion in her throat. “She’s a good kid.”

Charlie nodded. “The best.”

Charlie suddenly winced and grabbed her side.

“Ahhhhh.” she groaned.

Wynonna set her bottle on the counter next to her. “You okay there?”

Charlie groaned again. She bent over so far that her nose almost touched her knee.

“Charlie?” Wynonna stepped in front of the younger woman and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Charlie’s head snapped up and looked at Wynonna. Flicks of orange and golden were piercing her chocolate brown eyes. 

“It burns.” she whimpered.

“Oh shit. Jeremy! Nicole! Waverly! Get in here!”

The trio burst through the door a moment later.

“What’s going on?”

“Is she okay?”

“Holy shit.”

The three spoke at the same time. Nicole, ever the officer and the clear headed one, started to gauge the situation and moved. She grabbed Charlie’s shoulders and gently laid her back.

“Shit. She’s hot.” Nicole said as she placed her hand on the younger woman’s forehead. Immediately Nicole cut her eyes to Wynonna. “Not the time Earp.” she said when she saw Wynonna’s mouth open. “Jeremy, grab some tylenol or something.”

Jeremy hurried over to the first aid kit that was still on the counter from earlier.

Out of nowhere, Charlie let out a harrowing screech. She was clenching the sides of the table so hard, her knuckles were white.

Alice burst into the room. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t know babygirl. You shouldn’t be here.” Wynonna said, locking eyes with her daughter. 

Alice’s eyes hardened. “I can handle it. I’m not leaving her alone.”

The younger Earp moved to her earlier position and pried Charlie’s hands off the table and grasped them with her own. 

“I got you.” Alice whispered to the blonde. Charlie squeezed Alice’s hands in response.

Realizing that she wouldn’t be able to convince Alice to leave, Wynonna focused back on the pain filled girl on the table.

“Jeremy, what's going on?” 

“Her core temperature is heating up to dangerous levels.” Jeremy said quickly. “We need to cool her down or we risk her blood boiling and her organs basically melting.”

Wynonna made a face. “Gross. What do we need to do?”

“Alice and Nicole. Start to take her clothes off. Waverly, Wynonna, grab all the ice from the freezer and I’ll go get some towels.” Jeremy raced out the door. Alice started to unbutton Charlie’s shirt with shaking hands. She peeled the shirt off, leaving the blonde in a sweat soaked tank top. Nicole carefully, but quickly slid Charlie’s jeans off. 

Charlie was wearing the briefs Alice had picked for her a few months ago. Alice realized she was staring and quickly moved her gaze anywhere that wasn’t Charlie’s body.

“It burns.” Charlie gasped through clenched teeth.

Wynonna and Waverly started to place ice in the towels Jeremy had brought from the bathroom. They laid them on the sweating girl.

“What burns Charlie?” Nicole asked.

“Everything.”

“Where does it hurt the worst?”

“My side. Where I got stabbed.” Charlie groaned.

Nicole peeled the tank top from the wound and gasped. The stitches were outlined by an orange glow. Nicole placed her hand on the wound and quickly yanked it back. 

“Holy shit. It feels like it's on fire.” she said. Charlie groaned above her.

“Did this ever happen to Dolls?” Wynonna turned to Jeremy.

Jeremy shook his head. “Not that I know of.” He paused and thought for a moment. “What if this is from the knife? We never checked for any abnormal substances or anything. Whoever did this could have put something on the knife to cause this.”

“What? Why?” Alice asked.

“I wish I knew. You said the shadow demons or whatever they are, called Charlie an Abomination right before they stabbed her right?”

Wynonna and Alice both nodded.

Jeremy’s wheels were turning in his mind as he walked closer to Charlie.

“Charlie. Do you work for Black Badge?” he asked her.

Charlie shook her head. “No, but my mom did.”

“How much do you know about your mom?”

Charlie’s eyes met Jeremy’s. They were almost fully golden with an orange outline. 

“I know she and a few others were experimented on as kids. She had to take some sort of medication that came in weird colors. Sometimes her eyes would chance colors and she wouldn’t come home until late those days. I know she was shot by her boss.” Charlie’s voice cracked a smidge. “I know she died. And I know she wasn’t completely human.”

Alice looked at Charlie in a mix of shock and awe.

“Sounds about right.” Waverly muttered under her breath.

Nicole looked over at Jeremy. “Doll’s serum!”

“Shit! I forgot about that. I think there is still some left.”

Alice looked from Charlie to Jeremy. “Well? What are you waiting for? Go!”


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie’s pain brings Skyler to a dark place she’s rather forget.
> 
> Tw: homophobic language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi hello my amazing readers. I have finally settled in the good ol Tennessee. I am so sorry I haven’t been super on top of everything. Thank you so so so much for still reading, or if you are new for taking a chance on my lil ol fic

Skyler winced at the pain filled whimpers that came from the closed kitchen door.She jiggled her leg nervously as the shouts and whimpers reminded her of thing she would have liked to forget.

** One Year Ago **

“If you want to pass this class, we actually need to study.” Astra giggled as Skyler kissed her neck softly.

“But this is so much more fun.” Skyler whispered with a smirk.

The sound of a door slamming downstairs shocked both of the girls.

“ASTRA! Get your ass down here!” A voice boomed from the stairs.

Astra’s face visibly drained of color, and Skyler’s mouth went dry. They slid off the bed and made their way to the angry voice.

The years had not treated Champ Hardy very well. His hair had began to gray. He had a beer belly and his breath always smelled like stale beer.

“Dad. What are you doing home?” Astra said, the quiver in her voice just noticeable enough for Skyler’s heart to clench.

“It’s my fuckin house that’s why.” Champ said. “It sounds like you’ve forgot that.”

Astra swallowed hard. Skyler fought the urge to grab her girlfriend’s hand to comfort her.

In a motion to quick for Skyler to react, Champ grabbed Astra by the arm and yanked her off the stairs away from Skyler.

She stumbled slightly, but regained her footing before she fell.

Champ now stood between the two. His gaze flickered back and forth between the girls.

“I’ve given you everything in life. You eat well. You have a roof over your head. And yet you still decided to disobey me.” Champ’s voice was scary calm.

“What are you talking about?” Astra said quietly.

Champ snarled and in another unexpected action, he backhanded Astra across the face.

“DON’T YOU LIE TO ME!” He yelled. He turned quickly and roughly grabbed ahold of Skyler, dragging her from where she stood. He slammed her against the wall and held her there with his beefy forearm.

“Are you fucking her? Or not?”

Neither girl answered.

Champ got impatient and grabbed a half full beer bottle from the table nearby. He gulped it down.

The house was silent for a moment. Champ slowly turned his head to look at his daughter. “Don’t make me ask again.”

Astra’s fear filled eyes met Skyler’s. Skyler tried to give her love and look of understanding and unconditional love. They had known that even though Champ was dumb, he wasn’t that dumb and would eventually figure it out.

Astra opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Champ once again lost patience.

He grabbed Skyler’s shoulders and threw her to the ground. She slid a few feet before hitting the opposite wall with a loud thump.

Astra gasped and moved to go to her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist to prevent her from moving.

“Are you FUCKING kidding me? It wasn’t enough that you had to be a fag, but you had to do it with a Haught? What the hell is wrong with you!” Champ shouted in her ear.

“Absolutely nothing.” Skyler said as she shakily rose to her feet.“Noting is wrong with her. Now you better let her go Mr. Hardy.”

Champ’s laugh was harsh in her ear. “Look at that. Your dyke lover is trying to protect you.”

Champ threw Astra to the side. She landed on a nearby armchair. Beer bottle in hand, Champ started towards Skyler.

“You corrupted my little girl.” He said with a sneer. His hand squeezed the beer bottle so tightly the top shattered in his hand.

He took another step closer. Skyler could smell the liquor in his breath, but she stood her ground. “Do respect sir, she did d everything of her own accord. I’m not in the habitat of loving a woman without her consent. I get that from my Mama.”

Champ gritted his teeth. He turned to face his daughter who was leaning slight against the chair, fear darkening her eyes.

“Love? You don’t get love. It ain’t right. But don’t worry, I’ll beat it out of you.” Champ raised a hand and in his hand a piece of unnoticed glass sparkled in his palm. 

Skyler made a spilt second decision and jumped in front of her girlfriend. The hand came down and Astra screamed.

——————

“Skyler!”

Skyler felt a hand shaking her shoulder, but the scream echoed in her ears. 

“Sky hey! Look at me! Listen to me!” Julien shook his sister again trying to get her to focus on him. He grabbed her chin and rotated her face up so she would look at him.

“Sky breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out.” 

The twins continued to breathe until Julien was convinced she wouldn’t start to hyperventilate again.

He fell onto the couch beside her. A moment passed.

“Want to talk about it?”

Skyler had put her face in her hands. She remained silent, but she shook her head slightly.

“Okay.”

The twin sat in silence, Julien offering his quiet support should his sister need it. 

——————-

Jeremy sprinted back into the Homestead kitchen. Nicole, Wynonna and Alice were still holding Charlie down and pouring ice and water into her. Waverly stood near the young woman’s head and tried to whisper soothing words.

“I got it. I got it!” Jeremy says as he loads the syringe. He not so delicately stabs the needle into Charlie’s neck and almost immediately, Charlie begins to calm.

“That- that feels better.” She pants. Wynonna and Nicole release their grip on the girl.

Nicole peels her tank top off her wound. She gingerly touches the red skin with her hand. 

“She doesn’t feel that hot anymore.” The redhead said quietly.

“I’m always hot.” Charlie slurred as her eyelids began to flutter.

Alice sniffed and laughed quietly. She squeezed the now relaxed hand in relief. “Indeed you are.”


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain phrase passed between Charlie and Alice and Skyler and Astra share their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are so amazing and so sweet! All of the comments I have gotten are amazing. You guys are just awesome. I'm so glad you all like this fic.

Waverly looked across the table at Nicole. Nicole smiled back, relief replacing the worry that was on her face moments before. Waverly cut her eyes over to her niece who was still holding Charlie's hand and whispering to her.

Something about the sweet young love reminded Waverly of the early days of her and Nicole’s relationship. She sighed pleasantly and started towards the door, Nicole close behind.

That left Wynonna, Alice, Charlie and Jeremy. Jeremy decided to see if he could go and find more serum that had been created before Doll’s death.

Wynonna cast a look at her teary eyed daughter and with a sweet smile left as well.

Alice didn’t really notice them leaving. She was too worried about the woman lying on the table in front of her.

“Are you sure you feel okay?” Alice whispered.

Charlie answered with a small nod. Her eyes were sliding shut. Alice pressed a kiss to her forehead and made a move to stand. As she moved, Charlie murmured something quietly.

“What?” Alice asked. 

Charlie moved her head slightly to face where she thought Alice was. “Love you.”

Alice stood there in surprise for a bit. They hadn’t ever really been in a confirmed relationship and they sure as hell had never told each other I love you.

Alice opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a soft snore. Charlie was asleep. Alice, mind buzzing, turned and walked out of the kitchen.

\-----------------

“It's sweet the way Alice cares about her.” Nicole voiced as her and Waverly made their way down the stairs. After leaving Charlie with Alice, Nicole and Waverly made their way upstairs to take a shower.

“It kinda reminds me of you and I in a way. The way you treated me in the beginning at least. The sweetness, the loving glances.” Waverly said.

“Mmmm.” Nicole thought back to when they first began to date. It gave the couple pleasant memories. Except for the ones that included you know, Willa.

Lost in their memories, neither Nicole or Waverly were paying attention, they ran right into Skyler who was walking out of the living room.

“Sorry kiddo. Wasn’t watching where I was going.” Nicole apologized. 

Skyler just nodded and continued up the stairs behind them, her mind obviously preoccupied with something.

The couple watched her go, then looked back at each other. They continued into the living room to see Julien gazing into space.

Nicole sat in an armchair across from him and Waverly sat next to her. 

“How are you doing Jules?” Waverly asked.

Julien snapped out of his thoughts to look at his moms. “I’m fine.” he said.

“How’s your sister dealing with all of this?” Nicole asked casually.

“Ady loves it. Usually she never gets to spend this much time with Jen.” Julien smiled.

“And Skyler?” 

Julien went quiet for a moment. “She’s doing okay.”

Nicole nodded. “And how’s Abby?”

A bright smile lit up the young boy’s face. “She’s good. It was a little discombobulating when we first got here, but she’s good now.”

Waverly smiled at how in love her son was. “When did you guys start dating?”

“About a month ago. We’ve been friends forever though. Since like first grade or something like that.” Julien answered. 

“Really? That’s cute!” Waverly cooed. 

Julien laughed. “Yeah that’s what you said the first time I told you.”

It was Nicole’s turn to laugh.

“How about Sky? Does she have anybody back home?” Waverly asked innocently.

“No. Not really. Nobody really wants to date an Earp or a Haught. Especially Skyler after what happened.” Julien realized he had gone a little too far and quickly shut his mouth.

Nicole quirked her head. “What happened?”

Julien hesitated. “It isn’t really my story to tell.”

Waverly nodded. “I get it. Not our place.”

“It took her awhile to even tell me. We have always been really close.” Julien paused. “All I can say was it scared her, and Skyler doesn’t get scared easily.” He stood and walked out of the room.

Nicole looked over at Waverly. “I wish we could help them.”

Waverly chewed at her lip. “Yeah. Me too.”

“It was my dad.” 

Both Waverly and Nicole turned at the voice that came from the door. Astra stood, worrying her lip.

“We were studying at my house. He wasn’t supposed to be there for a while. But he came home early. He was drunk. It wasn’t good. She protected me.” Astra’s jaw tightened. “And I did nothing.”

“You know that’s not true.” 

Nicole, Waverly and Astra all whipped their heads to the other side of the room to see Skyler leaning against the door frame. Her voice was soft, and her eyes were red. She straightened and made her way to the couch that sat opposite her moms. She looked over at Astra and after a moment Astra walked over and sat beside her.

“He was drunk and he was going to hurt Astra. I’m not usually the person that stands by and watches while someone else gets hurt.”

Waverly smiles softly and looks over at Nicole. “That sounds familiar.”

Nicole blushed.

“Yeah. You always say I get that from Mama.” Skyler said. “Anyway. He came home drunk. Apparently he had been out with some other people. One of which was a mutual friend of ours” Skyler gestured between her and Astra. “He let it slip that his daughter had covered for us once.”

“Covered for you?” Waverly asked.

Skyler and Astra both blushed and Skyler cleared her throat. “We wanted to spend some time alone and you guys didn’t know about Astra at the time.”

“And my dad obviously didn’t know. So we needed someone to cover for us.”

Nicole nodded in acknowledgement and tried to hide a smile at the blush on Skyler’s face.

“So the dad let it slip which caused my dad to ask questions which led to him finding out about us and storming home.” Astra said, trying to move on.

“He called us downstairs and started yelling. Demanding to know if we were, to put it nicely, sleeping together.” Skyler continued.

“I couldn’t answer.” Astra said looking down at her hands. Skyler looked over at her and resisted the urge to grab her hand.

“He grabbed a nearby beer bottle and he got so angry that he crushed the top of it with his hand.” Astra continued. “He pushed Skyler onto the floor and I tried to get to her.” She paused. “That was all the proof he needed.”

“He threw her into the couch and started to yell at her. I grabbed his attention and he started towards me. But I said something that really pissed him off.” Skyler’s hands were clenched and her jaw was tight as she spoke.

Astra saw her in that state and broke every single rule in the book to grab Skyler’s hand and squeeze it tight.

“He turned towards me and raised his hand to…. discipline me and in his palm was a shard of glass. He was too drunk to see it or care. Skyler jumped in front of me.” Astra looked back over at the ginger girl.

Across the room, Waverly wiped a silent tear and Nicole was practically trembling with anger.

“The glass cut her jaw. She fell to the ground clutching her face and I stood there and screamed. I guess at some point, I gained enough sense to call the police.” Astra wiped a lone tear from her cheek with her free hand. She looked up at Nicole and managed a small smile. “You came running in with another cop. My dad got handcuffed by the other officer and taken out to the car I guess, I don’t really remember. I was on the floor with Sky, trying to put pressure on the cut.”

“You understood immediately what had happened. You saw Champ and the glass on the floor and me and Astra. You then called Mom. She showed and it was probably a good thing that Champ was already in the cop shop. I swear I’ve never seen you that angry in my life.” Skyler’s voice was monotone when she spoke.

“Skyler was getting checked by Paramedics when you showed you. Sky’s right, you were livid.” Astra said. “Sheriff Haught put me in her cruiser while she talked to you.”

“When you guys finished, you ran over to me and hugged me so hard my shoulder popped.” Skyler interjected.

Waverly lets out a dry chuckle. “It’s been known to happen.”

“Then we all went home. Astra, not having anywhere to go home to, came with us.” Skyler finished.

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and squeezed. “Thank you girls. For telling us.”

Skyler nodded. “You kinda already know. Thinking back, maybe this is part of what you guys remember. You seemed to know what happened pretty quickly.”

“Maybe.” Nicole shrugged. “I’m going to get some water and snacks and check on Charlie in the kitchen. You guys want anything?” 

Both Astra and Skyler shook their heads.

Waverly stood next to Nicole. “Take a second to yourselves. When you are done, I’m going to call everyone into the kitchen. We have a shadow demon to find.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and criticism are always welcome, please just be kind!


End file.
